A Challenge
by midnightstar618
Summary: Lucile has a lot on her plate, the last thing she needs is an old enemy coming back to pray on the people of Whiterun. However, she does enjoy her trips to harass said enemy. She's so distracted by this that she doesn't realize the Companions have begun feeling a little uncomfortable.
1. Prologue

**Some of you might recognize this story if you've been with me for a while. I found it in some of my old files but the first two chapters are missing…so I have to rewrite the beginning. I had a lot going for this story, I had the watchers of the time tell me who she should end up with but upon re-reading it I decided to take it in another direction. I have it titled as Challenged in my computer but I tend to change the title a few times.**

'

'

'

 **Prologue**

She watches the thief over the rim of her bottle. Lucile chuckles dryly and swings her boots from where they sat crossed on the table. Uthgerd the Unbroken watches her with a smirk, "Looking for another fight?"

"I'm always looking for a fight," Lucile says haughtily. She saunters up to the bald man and sits beside him at the bar. "Please, get some fine ale for my friend here."

The thief stiffens as the bottle gets slapped down in front of him. The bar maid is, as usual, too busy trying to get her server in line to pay attention to anything going on around her. Lucile peaks at the thief through the corner of her eye, "What brings you to Whiterun, stranger?"

The thief swallows and straightens up, "Business," he says with a stuffy accent.

She takes another swig with a hum. After a small pause she says, "Are you sure that's smart?"

The thief coughs a few times and turns to face her on his seat, "Are you threatening me?"

"No, simply asking a question, your opinion, if you will, on whether or not you're making a smart decision." She gulps down the last of her drink and sighs, "But…if you steal from anyone in this town I'll cut your throat and sell your meat to the butcher, understood?"

The man laughs, "I wouldn't threaten me, I have friends in high places."

"Is that how you see it? I have friends too, and our job is to protect those who can't protect themselves. I've fought dragons and saber cats." She motions for another drink, "And I've fought mudcrabs more threatening than you."

The thief sighs and gets to his feet, "You'll have to take it up with my boss. I'm sure he'll hear your complaint."

"Who's your boss?"

"Mercer Fray…or Brynjolf, depending on who you meet first…or who you can get up with." He smirks and tries to walk off but she stands fast, knocking back her chair and reaching out an arm in front of him, "Do I have to escort you back to Riften myself?"

He lifts his hands, "Nonsense, I'll walk back on my own…but I will be back, and you can't stop it."

"Wanna put money on it?"

The thief looks her over then shoves past, leaving her with an amused look.

'

'

'

She pulls on her horse's reigns and stares down the guards at the front gate of Riften. "I'm not giving you any money, not even a penny."

The guards exchange looks then step to the side. She dismounts her horse and strides to the gate, grabbing the handle and swinging it open on her own. She doesn't have to do much to gain attention, Storming in with a chip on her shoulder was good enough. She searches over the curious looking faces until she sees a woman dressed in the same armor as the man who came into the Bannered Mare. She walks up to the woman and inserts herself between the man she's terrorizing and herself. "I need to speak to your boss.."

The woman sneers and pops out her hand like she thinks she can hit Lucile. However, Lucile grabs her fist and spins her around, tipping her over the railing, "Tell me or I'll break your arm and throw you into the drink."

The woman splutters and looks towards the massive man leaning against a column, but he turns his head away.

"Looks like you're not his problem," Lucile hisses. The woman groans and tries to fight but to no avail.

"Alright fine!"

Lucile laughs and pulls her back, "Alright then."

"You want to find the boss, tough luck he's out of town, but Brynjolf is over there, he's basically our leader." She points towards an auburn headed man standing at a stall.

"That's your leader? A merchant?"

"Looks can be deceiving," the woman spits as she readjusts her armor.

Lucile shoves her roughly then looks behind her at the little man who smells like horse shite, "And whatever this poor sod did, forget it."

The woman snarls but doesn't disagree as she marches off to warn her boss who's coming.

Lucile lifts one of the bottles and puts a finger against Brynjolf's chest, "You know it's interesting that someone such as yourself is standing in a stall…in this heat even, dressed like that."

Brynjolf lets out a breath, "You're the one that's been making those threats then eh, Lass?"

She smiles and shrugs nonchalantly, "Yeah. That's what I do for a living, make threats…and of course…" she steps closer, "back them up."

Brynjolf holds up his hands, "Fine fine…then what is it you want?"

She folds her arms and stares at him hard, "I want you to keep your thieves out of Whiterun."

"Will do Lass, I didn't know Whiterun had a watchdog," he chuckles dryly.

She scowls and steps forward until his back is against the half wall, "I mean it, scum, you don't want to mess with me."

Brynjolf chuckles and looks behind her, "You really shouldn't make threats, Lass."

Lucile sighs and turns, the woman from the bridge was joined by two others, a huge hulking man with a mean face and a slightly smaller Nord who almost looked too sweet to be standing there.

"And this is the part where you lot give me a lesson in where to stick my nose, eh?"

Brynjolf smiles coyly and shrugs, "Really shouldn't Lass."

She laughs, "You really shouldn't underestimate me, Brynjolf."

The all attack at once so she lets her body drop and swerves to the side, rolling out of the way. The smaller Nord is the first one to realize she's gone and turns on his heel, preparing to run at her.

She rolls her eyes and grabs his hand as he punches at her and twists. It pops out of place and he drops, screaming. The next to come hard at her is the big guy she moves to the side and sticks out a leg which he promptly trips over and goes sprawling into the well in the middle of the marketplace. She grabs his legs and heaves him over. Sapphire stops in place as she starts towards her. Before Sapphire could make a sound Lucile lifts her leg in a high kick and knocks the girl backwards, she hits her head on the half wall and sinks down, her eyes fluttering close.

Lucile looks at Brynjolf with a smirk, "You get the message yet?"

Scowling he nods, "Perfectly clear Lass."

'

'

'

It's been three years since she made a threat on the thieves' guild. A lot has changed since then. First she grew up, being only 18 at the time she now feels like she's accomplished a great deal of maturing…well sort of. Then there was the whole Dragonborn thing and defeating Alduin. She also joined the companions, which was a nice point on her growth, she became the leader too. She made few trips to Riften, only going when someone needs her help and even then it was rarely her that went. She seldom had troubles with the thieves' guild, which was ok, since the whole group wants her head.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 finally, am I right…oh wait…you guys haven't been waiting have you? That's right, I hope to post the prologue, chapter 1 and 2 all at once, and I'd tell you to pace yourselves but I know better, I remember binge reading fanfiction and getting frustrated when the writer didn't update like immediately. That's grown into me binge watching tv shows on Netflix and let me tell you, not much has changed Haha, so here you go.**

'

'

'

She twirls around, her blade clashing angrily with someone else's. The bandits don't stand a chance when it's she and Vilkas that are battling them. The bandit meets her blade and crumples, his throat hanging open and exposed. She turns her head to see Vilkas still fighting a group by himself. He's got blood splattered across his face but there's determination in his eyes as he kicks a bandit in the gut and swings his sword around. Lucile turns her head back to her opponents only to find the ones who had originally lined up to meet her have long since left, running off across the plains. She spits and turns her attention to the group ganging up on Vilkas, "Need a hand?" she shouts as she runs forward, twin blades spinning as she whirls around for more leverage.

With the last bandit deposed of she finally has time to stop and breathe, arching her back as she sighs, stretching out her sore muscles. Vilkas starts putting things on her horse. He tends to be quiet after the fight and while she used to be bugged out by it, she finds it pleasant now. "Let's go home, eh?"

He nods and walks beside her as she guides Blossom towards Whiterun. He keeps his gaze focused on the towering walls and the distant lights of Dragonsreach. She watches him out of the corner of her eye, focusing on his dirty hair and war stained armor. Some Imperial soldiers come marching by them, chins lifted arrogantly. They'd won the war over a year ago and they still felt the need to brag when all they did was crush a rebellion led by a greedy pig of a man. Vilkas watches them pass with the same look of distaste as her. "Why do they feel the need to brag, they only did their job, how is that worthy of praise?"

She shrugs, "I don't know Vilkas, I imagine it's just how Imperial's function."

"Didn't you live in an Imperial city?"

"I lived in Bruma which was a mostly Nord town. Few Imperials came within the walls."

Vilkas chuckles and shakes his head, "That's fairly typical. Those Imperials fear anyone who isn't of them."

"Or for them," she reminds him. He nods as they finally reach the stables. She ties Blossom to the tether and grabs a brush. Vilkas unpacks her, removing her saddle and blanket. They leave a few minutes later, Blossom taken care of.

"Now we can get home and drink till our heads explode."

Vilkas laughs loudly, "You could drink a God under the table."

"Under, over, who cares, so long as I get to drink!"

They're still making light conversation when someone bumps into her. "Oops sorry luv…Shit."

"Hmm, Delvin, to what do I owe this honor?" She shoves him roughly.

"Listen, its nuffen personal, we've just got a business to run."

"So do I! How are people supposed to pay if they've been robbed?"

"Oh come off it, they won't miss this stuff." He opens his bag as if to prove his point. Inside is useless junk every Nord has.

She scowls and glances up at him, "You do realize it's my job as a good citizen to report you."

"Aw, don't you think it'd be nicer to let me go? Nobody'll miss this stuff."

She grabs him by the throat and hauls him closer, "Listen here, this is the only chance you get to escape with your life intact. I don't know what you've got hidden in that bag and I don't want to know, but if a citizen of this fine town asks me to recover something stolen from them, I'm coming straight to you, understand?"

"Yes, of course."

"Tell your boss I'm coming down to see him," she snaps, shoving Delvin roughly to the side.

Vilkas watches the man leave, "You might have been a little too lenient."

"Trust me, it's about to get worse for them, and I'll be damned if I start this thing too early."

'

'

'

She's sitting in Jorrvaskr with the other Companions when he comes. He opens the door and stands there, dripping in nervous sweats and coughing. She leans forwards and smiles predatorily at him, "Rune…it's been quite some time."

He steps forward and holds out a note, "Boss sent me to give this to you."

"He sent you? All alone! Poor thing, you know you're a sheep in a den of wolves now, right?"

He swallows and looks at her as if this is a fact he's very aware of. She opens the note and reads over it.

Scowling she tosses it to the side, "I didn't take your Delvin, I'd show you the dungeon but I doubt you'd believe me even then. Last I saw the little man he was scuttling away from Whiterun with his bag full of useless crap."

"He..!" Rune cuts off as Farkas stands, glaring at him.

"If you're about to say, he was last seen here, then save your breath! I'm done playing these games with your shitty little guild. Come here!"

Rune jumps but approaches her nonetheless. She reaches forward and grabs a handful of his hair, "You go home now, and tell your boss that the bandit activity along the road has been increasing lately, maybe he should check for your colleagues corpse along the way, if they haven't already eaten him."

"E…EATEN HIM!" Rune shouts.

The companions laugh as loudly as they can, scaring Rune into a back crawl. He escapes with very little of his dignity. Lucile looks down at the note and sighs, "Who wants to come with me to check along the roads?"

Farkas stays standing, "I'll come with you Harbinger."

She nods and goes downstairs, finding her things to pack up. It'd been a while since she tracked a human being down, but at this point, she has very few options. It's her duty to take care of the people who need it, and if the thief was indeed lost, then it is her job to find him.

Farkas meets here by the road split and the two continue on foot towards Riften. It's not hard to find a thief, they smell like rot and filth, so even though it's been a few days, the lack of rain granted her a trail. Farkas stays behind her, his hand constantly ready to rip his sword from its perch on his back. It's not until the next day that her constant sniffing and air tasting comes to fruition. The bandit's had definitely taken him hostage and dragged him deep into a cave. She glances over her shoulder at Farkas, "This is it then? Come on."

He nods and finally tugs his sword free. She follows his lead and removes her dwarven sword from her hip and spins it in her hand. She leaves its sister where it sat on her opposing hip, this way if she manages to sneak up behind someone she can grab their mouth before they have the chance to make a sound. She leads Farkas forward and crouches downwards to hide their figures as much as possible. Inside the cave it's dark, really dark. She has to rely on her senses to find her way around the rocky paths, well that is until she sees them.

Torches hung on the wall closest to them, illuminating their misdeeds. The thief is in a dog cage, sitting cross legged but still. The bandits, it turns out, are actually smugglers. They're all standing around a crate of skooma, laughing at their superior's jokes. Lucile glances behind her and motions for Farkas to hold tight. She follows a natural bridge, quietly picking her way over its uneven surface. Delvin looks up, noticing her right away. She holds a finger to her lips and lines up with the skooma crate. She glances at Farkas one last time before launching herself over the edge. She lands on the packed in glass vials with a crunch, but it has the effect she wants, the smugglers back off, eyes widening in surprise. "What do we have here? You know this is illegal right?" she asks pointing down past her knees at the smashed viles.

They say nothing so she continues, "It's enough to warrant execution in my book, do you think?"

The leader pulls his blade free and holds it up to her, "Just who do you fink you are eh?"

"I fink," she mocks, "I'm your nightmare, a girl with a big mouth and a pointy sword."

His men pull their weapons free and laugh at her haughtily.

"And a short temper…tell you what I'll make a deal with you, leave now and you all get to survive, hell you can even open business again…in another hold."

The leader laughs and looks around to his men, "Hear that? She thinks she can take us!"

She lets them laugh, knowing it may as well be the last time they do so.

Farkas comes up behind them, "Actually," she says calmly, "I have him too boy'o."

They turn in unison and she strikes, dropping her blade straight through the head of the leader. Blood sprays over her breastplate and pants as she stands, "Take your warning and escape with your lives."

The man nearest to the now dead one, gawks and screams all in the same second. He falls backwards and claws his way out of the light, running for his pathetic life. She looks around, "Anyone else?!" she shouts.

No one sticks around long enough to find out if she would kill them, "Remember…not in this hold~"

She laughs and jumps down from the crate and slaps Farkas on the arm, "Well done brother, you scared the piss out of them."

"I think that might have actually been you chopping their leader's head down the middle."

"Split him open good, didn't I? Well dragon strength has to be good for something, and if not scaring good for nothings, then what?"

Farkas laughs shakily, he'd seen her like this a few times but lately it started bothering him more.

She walks to the cage and kneels down, "Farkas check and see if the stiff has a key, if not I'll have to pick this open."

Farkas makes quick work searching the corpse, "Nothing Harbinger."

"I'd help you but…"Delvin groans and falls back, she sees the blood leaking from between his fingers.

"Don't worry about it, I'll have it open soon," she murmurs, then to Farkas she says, "Go back to Whiterun and bring Blossom back here, make quick work of it."

Farkas is a big guy, but he's fast when he has to be and they took a long, slow, and winding detour as they followed Delvin's trail so hopefully he'd only take a few hours at the most.

She pulls her pouch of lockpicks out and fits one to the lock, she could feel the tumbles scrape against it. Frowning she puts all of her concentration on feeling around tenderly, even while Delvin watches her closely. After a few seconds she hears a satisfying click. She puts away her picks and swings open the cage and reaches in, grabbing Delvin's leg and dragging him out. Once she has him on the ground she lifts him up and helps him out of the cave.

Outside she sets Delvin on a tree stump and hands him a health potion, "It won't heal that wound since it's just alchemy and no magic, but it'll stop the bleeding for a bit."

"Thanks, I owe you one. I better start towards Riften," He says as he makes to get up.

She puts a hand on his shoulder and eases him back down, "Don't be stupid, a milk-drinker like you wouldn't make it half way to Riften in that condition. I'm taking you back to Whiterun and getting you fixed up. You're not leaving my care until you're all better, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," he grumbles. She chuckles and sits down the ground beside him. The sun is setting when she finally sees Farkas on the horizon, pulling Blossom behind him.

"You could have ridden her, you know?" Lucile says as she helps Delvin up onto the horse and pulls herself up onto the saddle behind him.

Farkas hands her the reigns with a scowl, "You know damned well that she won't let anyone but you ride her."

Lucile laughs, "Anti-theft built right in…she might have… had you tried. In any case, I better rush him back to Whiterun, I feel bad about leaving you out here-"

Farkas holds up a hand, "Don't worry about me, just get him back to Whiterun safely."

She nods and turns Blossom towards the city, "Okay girl," she murmurs then clicks her tongue and digs her heels in.

'

'

'

Lucile wipes her hands off with a dirty rag. The blood had already stained the skin around her nails but it'd come out in time, "What were you saying?"

The redguard woman scowls at her and pulls a blade, "That better not be Delvin's blood or I swear I'll…"

"Relax…bloody hell. Delvin's got a nice cushiony room down at the Huntsman."

"What?! You told Rune he wasn't here!"

Lucile rolls her eyes, "That little shrimp is pretty sad, in any case, he wasn't when Rune came here. He is now though… if you intend on taking him back with you, keep him out of danger, yeah?"

The woman snarls and turns on her heal.

"And tell Brynjolf to keep his lot…your lot, out of this city from now on."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 this is the last chapter of the group upload, I'm just gonna tell you guys I'm writing this with little sleep and while I'm at school, so it's not going to be priceless, but I hope it's entertaining because I do this for you guys, whom I love lots**

 **P.s. I just got invited to join Archive of our own, so I might be posting a more urm…adult version of this story on that site. .for those of you who recognize it, you know she does have some fun but with f. getting stricter on lemony content I'll just post it elsewhere, that doesn't mean I won't be posting here, you guys are here and I don't intend to leave you guys hanging so I'll still post stories here, I'll just put modified versions on Archive of our own**

'

'

'

Lucile tips over the edge of the bed, her hair dancing across the floor. It's the first time in a long time she'd holed up inside her treasure trove and slept in her old home. Even from where she lay she could see glass swords with priceless gems around them, amulets for the Gods and a few piles of dragon bones… "I should move those before my floor caves in…later."

She opens a small golden box on her bedside table and stares at the pink gem inside it. It was a gift from a bandit she'd kept herself from killing. He handed it to her after she agreed to let him go. Despite her attitude she didn't like killing, it wasn't her cup of tea, but she'd do it in a heartbeat if she thought it'd spare other people trouble. With bandits it's almost always the case. No matter what, she kills the leader, they're the ones with leadership skills and organization. Killing them is like taking a head off a snake, the snake might wiggle around a bit afterwards, but it won't be biting anyone. She closes her eyes and listens to the sounds of Whiterun, children laughing…and arguing, that Gray-Mane girl could rip the head of a dragon with that tongue of hers, people conversing over politics and snidely making remarks, then there's the rhythmic sound of hammering metal that echoes from the house next to hers. She's known that sound since she was a child, her father used to beat his hammer down from dawn till dawn, all in order to perfect his craft, restoring ancient weapons. She shakes thoughts of home from her head, she didn't care about Cyrodiil anymore and she certainly didn't need her father looming over her, telling her how disappointing she is, then ignoring her pleas for his attention.

She rolls over and looks over the blank side of her bed. She'd give anything to have it occupied, not by a man she loves, that's the furthest thing from her mind, but for sex…Gods she missed sex. When she first joined the Companions she used to exhaust herself 'training' with Vilkas, but he grew out of it and started asking for a commitment, not something she's ready to give quite yet. Back at the height of her fame people came out wherever she was at and begged, some men even frothed at the mouth. Only problem with that was that Nords tend to be married, and married men isn't her style. She rolls and rolls until she rolls right off the bed, "I could use a strong…unmarried, sexy man right about now."

Sexy…that's not something the people of Skyrim care about or even think about, they live for battle, for honor, not aesthetic and luxury. The men are dirty and calloused but strong and skilled. Before she left Cyrodiil she was young, sixteen to seventeen years of age, but it was perfectly acceptable for a girl of her age to start seeking courtship. Her blood had always been hot, she didn't need a man to tell her she's pretty, she knows that damn well herself, and she didn't need a man to provide for her either. It's fair to say that when she went out looking for male companionship, it was for sex. At the time she had wondered if she was broken, she lacked the necessary drive of an adolescent female, there was no desire to see her first again the next morning.

She frowns as she recalls her first time. She'd given herself to her childhood friend Calthor. He'd just become engaged to Falga, an ugly Nord girl with a heart just as wretched as her face. He didn't want to marry and definitely didn't want to go into the marriage bed blind. Somehow he convinced himself that he could talk Lucile into marrying him instead of Falga if he managed to seduce her. He managed, but with two at their age it's easy to do. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't capture her. She ran from his touch after that, she wanted to experience life before settling down, though she had imagined she would end up with Calthor. Instead though, she had left Cyrodiil altogether. She spends less than a minute wondering what he's up to before pushing him from her mind. She gets up and goes downstairs.

She hears from outside, the familiar sound of mechanisms being shifted and moved. Scowling she opens her door and looks out into the dusk filled street. She follows the sound until she finds a crouched figure in front of the back door to the General Good's store. She doesn't say anything just turns around and leaves the city, "I know I've been riding you a lot Blossom, but we need to make a trip."

Halfway to her destination she has to bow her head against the endless cold wind and finds herself wondering about her eldest brother, Halthrig. When they were children she played with him frequently, he was the lonely blade and she was the priestess of Mara who had gladly accepted her fate. Her fate was to be sealed forever inside the temple, funny how they'd changed. She became the battle queen, eager for battle and adventure and he became the scholar. He's probably at home now, reading his books and learning old lore while mother sews clothes with her steady hand. Her da is probably wondering where his ungrateful child is. She ventures into that unloving cavern inside her head. Once when she was little she had dared into an Ayleid ruin that still had undead walking around with tattered clothes clinging to their old worn bones. She fought them off and pried ancient swords from their bony fingers, which somehow magically stuck fast like a fleshy hand. She would carry her spoils to him with her broad smile only to have him push them aside as if they were garbage, a nuisance. She thinks of one of the swords as she clutches the leather reigns. She was proud of that one and kept it with her, now it's just gathering dust. It's fitting, she thinks, that an old relic from a time that was over a millennium ago, would gather dust on its hero's shelf after being told that it would once again see battle. She shoves her hair from her face and sighs, her breath coming out in a frosty cloud. She had learned some things, like how to mold bone and scale to her will, but not how to fix a blade properly. She wasn't a blacksmith, just the unwanted daughter of one.

'

'

'

Riften is, as usual, buzzing with activity. There's the armor vendor trying to tell you you'll die without her cheap leather, and the Argonian selling 'fine jewelry' that's, to be honest, everything but fine, and of course there's Brynjolf trying to sell a scam, just like when they first met.

She walks up to his stall and picks up a red bottle as he sighs, "Really," she says with faux surprise, "Falmer blood, and what does it do?"

He takes it from her hand, "Leave it lass, what do you want anyway?"

"Just needed a break from being a Companion, that's all. You wouldn't happen to have proof that this works, would you Brynjolf?"

He leans forward, bringing his face so close to hers she can smell him, "I said leave it Lass."

She chuckles and leans back, "Relax old friend, I'm not here to harm your business."

He glares at her, "Lass… we are anything but friends," He grunts.

She shrugs and turns her head, tilting it a little, listening to the chatter around her for a few moments, "Strange how each city sounds different, don't you think? It's like the sound quality is different in each area," she laughs, "Like in Morthal you can't hear anything over that swamp air."

Brynjolf sighs again, "What's your business here?"

"I have a problem with your guild, Brynjolf, and you know I do."

He folds his arms, eyes narrowing in distaste. She turns her head back to him and fixes him with a glare, her back straightening to put them at an eye to eye level. "I've seen your boy Delvin snooping around Whiterun."

"It's his job Lass," he snaps.

She grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him closer, "You better take your business elsewhere because I have no need for your business in my city!" she growls. People are starting to stare, but no one would get in the way. For one Lucile is the Dragonborn and Brynjolf is a part of the Thieves guild, second, a battle between the two might just free Riften _from_ the Thieves guild. She pushes him back, "I have no issue with your occasional visits, but enacting your business on Whiterun Soil is not acceptable. You put another little sod inside Whiterun on business and I'll be back saying they won't be allowed for pleasure either, and if you still ignore my warning, they won't ever come back to Riften alive again, am I understood?"

Brynjolf grits his teeth and rolls his neck, "Completely, Lass."

She smiles pleasantly, "Oh good, I'd hate to upset such a good friend." She reaches forward and swats a hand over his chest, as if dusting him off. He grabs her hand with reflexes she'd never seen in him before, which is why he actually glimpses a look of surprise as it flies across her face.

"Lass," he growls in a low tone, "You should be cautious, at some point you'll be having a weak moment and when you do, my boys and I will be there to wipe that smug look off your face."

Something comes over her that makes her steps close to him, putting their lips within a hare's breath of each other and say, "I look forward to it, oh and bring some rope, I'm rather slippery."

She turns away fast, taking satisfaction in the way her hair hits him in the face, and walks away, towards the Bee and the Bard. She flings open the door and steps onto the sticky floor. On the far wall Sapphire shoots her an angry look. Lucile just smiles and waves at her with her fingers. The girl had learned her lesson a long time ago, after three good fights and a few broken bones, Sapphire will never start a fight with her again. Though, she probably is waiting, like Brynjolf is, to strike at an opportune moment. Once, a long time ago she had been set upon by the Darkbrotherhood, she had ended each assassin in turn, sleeping very little and eating only food she knew was safe. She took several poisoned arrows and several normal ones, and survived it all, killing all who set upon her. The time that mattered the most had been inside Riften, right in front of Brynjolf. She'd been conversing with him, he agitated with her very presence, and her enjoying his discomfort to the max, when all of a sudden a person wearing that ridiculous leather armor comes flying at her. She made quick work of him and headed home after that. She never bothered to clear out the brotherhood's sanctuary because besides the rare wounds, she found them funny. Needless to say the thieves wouldn't be able to use their contacts inside the brotherhood to commission her murder. She sits at the counter and taps the top, "Can I get some mead?"

The Argonian bar maid hands it to her, eyes darting to Sapphire the entire time.

Lucile takes a sip of the mead, "Scared of her, are you?" she questions without looking up.

"I owe the guild money," she says in her raspy reptilian voice, "they watch me constantly, I worry."

"If they bully you send for me, I'll take care of them. Just send a letter to Jorrvaskr."

The Argonian looks unsure but then grins with her pointy teeth, "Thank you, I'll remember it."

Lucile finishes her mead but doesn't immediately go home. She waits, as she usually does.

"So…tell me a little about Brynjolf."

The Argonian pauses, tilting her head to the side, "I suppose he spends a lot of time at the bunk house, flirting with that harlot."

"Ohh. So he's a whore monger? Tell me more."

"He's a big flirt so long as you're on his good side."

"A flirt huh?" She chews on her lip. After a while she gets to her feet and walks out of the bar. The day had dwindled while she was inside and as dusk settles over the town she walks back over to Brynjolf, "It's odd, don't you think. You stand here all day while the other's go around picking pockets and changing numbers." She draws out the word numbers and almost purrs it at him.

He glances at her with a scowl, "I do what I have to, scams work…sometimes."

"You don't think this one has been going on too long?"

He turns to her, "What do you want Lass?!"

"Why do you call me that? Lass sounds like a little girls pet name," she pokes her lip out in a pout and plays absently with the bottles still stacked on his stall.

He watches her and snorts, "A child deserves a child's pet name, don't you think…Lass."

She grins and turns on her heel, "Have it your way cutie. I'll be heading back now, behave like a good boy yeah?"

'

'

'

Her blade had slipped, and gone sailing across the clearing to strike Farkas on his head. He crumpled after staggering a few steps. Lucky for her he'd put a helmet on before coming out to train, so he just had a little bump. When he wakes up she apologizes a billion times before curling up next to him and petting his face until he goes back to sleep. She gets off his bed and goes to her own. She lays down on its soft surface and lets her eyes close.

She now has to keep an eye out for the thieves guild members in order to not go back on her threat. Well…she also wants to catch one so she could go and yell at Brynjolf some more, she rather enjoyed it. "He gets so angry," she says with a chuckle. She had once, in one of her fights with him, gotten physical. He threw caution to the wind and threw a punch. She ended his little rebellion quickly, knocking his pride down just enough that he didn't try again. She admired him, that much she knew, yet kept to herself. She's consumed with thoughts, indecision over which man to pursue. Vilkas is serious and strong, but there's Brynjolf, who really doesn't like her, so she couldn't help but like him. Then again she did threaten to kill all of his friends…she chuckles and covers her face with a pillow. With a sigh she flings her arms out to her side and falls asleep.

'

'

'

She pulls back the arrow, wood tapping against the shaft of the bow. She releases it and…misses. "Son of a dragon eating whore!" she cries.

Aela chuckles, back from her mission in Windhelm, she had agreed to help Lucile with her archery skill.

"Ok," the red head says, stepping up beside her, "Part of the problem is that you're used to using strength in fights. A bow requires some finesse, a certain amount of skill. When you pull back, don't pull so hard, you'll break the string."

Again Lucile pulls back, only this time she doesn't wrench it and lets it fly. It still doesn't hit where she wants. Frowning she shoves the bow into Aela's arms, "I'm done for today."

Aela chuckles and takes the bow, "You're so impatient Harbinger."

"I've no time for patience, no time to play these games. I'm going to the market, do we need anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Ok…so food?"

Aela shrugs and puts an arrow to the bow, aiming it at the target.

'

'

'

 **I'll get on using the old chapters to come up with new ones…meaning the old old ones the old stories…gah I'm tired so anyway, I'll update it when I finish the next chapter, hopefully it won't be too far away. And if I ever upload to Archive of our own, I'll put a link in or something…probably not a link but I'll give you my user name and story name.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So here's the new chapter. If I do put only one up today there will be another one soon. I am so excited, you guys want to know why? Me and two of my friends are going to try and make a webcomic. We meet tomorrow to hammer out some of the details.**

 **Anyway, as a recap, Lucile started a dispute with the thieves guild and at the same time flirted with Bryn…because I mean who can't? If there was a flirtatious dialogue option in the game you know for damn sure every boy loving female player would hop on that. I can't even say how much I wish you could romance him. Anyway- she also hinted towards feelings she may or may not have for both Brynjolf and Vilkas. Then had a short training session with Aela before heading for the market~!**

'

'

'

Lucile jogs down the hill and stops at the bottom. She can see Vilkas talking to the produce lady, or flirting. Lucile moves to the meat stand as quietly and inconspicuously as she can while listening to their conversation.

"Oh Vilkas! You're so sweet, not like other men in this Gods forsaken town."

Chuckling Vilkas says, "You're too kind."

Frowning Lucile passes her coin to the vendor while reminding herself that Vilkas is a grown man, and that she turned him down. A small tap on her shoulder makes her turn with a raised eyebrow. A naked man stands before her, dirt and a hat, being the only decency to him. She shuts her eyes, "What-by the Gods man, put some clothes on!"

"I have a message for you," he says. She peeks her eyes open with a curled lip and plucks the note from his hand. He nods to her and races off. Frowning she looks down at it, squinting at the squiggly writing she supposed is some fancy rich person script.

"What is it?" Vilkas asks as he sidles up beside her.

"It's a summons I think…by…Elsif?"

Vilkas takes it from her hand and scans over it, "It is, she needs your advice."

With a snort Lucile takes the paper back and crumples it up, "My advice is that she needs to learn to write so the common folk can understand her."

Vilkas eyes her, "Are you sure? One doesn't simply ignore the High Queen."

"I'm Dragonborn, I'd like to see them try to drag me down to see her." She picks up a slab of bloody venison and looks over at him, "When you're done flirting, head home, dinner will be ready soon."

He looks down like he thinks he's been caught doing something wrong.

She chuckles and jogs up the stairs, heading back to Jorrvaskr.

Inside she slaps the meat down and begins cutting it. When cooking for the Companions it's important to remember that some have beast nature and others do not. The ones with werewolf blood like their meat undercooked and intact with fat and gristle, while the others need their meat cut and are less than happy to see meat with fat still hanging in streams. She often considered having one of the lesser members cook for them while she cooks for the circle, but then their tastes would be revealed and could possibly end their secrecy. Aela comes up and stands beside Lucile, "I'll cook the meal for the others, you cook our dinner."

Lucile nods appreciatively, "I got a letter from the Queen."

"Oh? And what was it about?"

"She wants an audience with me."

"Are you going?"

"No, if she needs to speak with me she can ride her rich ass down here and talk to me on my turf."

Aela chuckles and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Lucile, we all admire this fire inside you, it's part of why you make such a good Harbinger. However, when it comes to politics, it's best to stay on your leader's good side."

"It is also good to never let a rebellion feel like they are in the right. She's not a strong Queen, Skyrim could use better."

"Every country goes through times when it's leader is weak and cruelly outsources in favor of an empire."

"See that's the problem, isn't it? She's not a Queen she's a figure head, she's a Jarl with a crown. She sold the country to sit on the lap of the Emperor. Skyrim has been governing itself for centuries, it doesn't need help now."

"No, but we have ore, and the Empire likes ore," Aela says pointedly. Lucile sighs and puts the venison chops over the fire. Aela was her blood mother when it comes to the werewolf curse, so their bond is stronger than the others. If they weren't closer to being sisters age wise, Lucile might see Aela as her mother.

"While I'm thinking about it Aela, I want you and the others to keep an eye out for Thieves Guild members. If you see one and I'm not here, send a letter."

"Will do, Lucile."

Lucile sighs, "I guess I'm going to Solitude…troll balls…"

'

'

'

Elsif doesn't really want help, no what she wants is confirmation that she's doing right by her people. Lucile sighs and massages her temples, "Elsif, your mistake is the same as your husbands. Those elves should never have been allowed in. I have no qualms with the people but those elites…what do they call themselves, Thalmor! They come in here and demand we step aside in our beliefs for their squabble against Talos. It's not right. How can they come here and demand we give up our God, just so they can go home feeling dominant? You need to tell them to leave, this is the land of the Nords and we will keep it as we want!"

Elsif looks down her nose at Lucile, "I understand that most people in Skyrim wish to have their customs cut into stone, but what of the others who live in our country, shouldn't they get to feel comfortable?"

Lucile grits her teeth, her skin itching with the heat of her frustration. "They can do as they wish inside their homes. They chose to live here, it wasn't required of them. Their comfort should be kept but not at the sacrifice of our religious beliefs and our customs. If they have a problem with their neighbor worshiping Talos, then they should move! In Riften an Argonian man told me how he managed to have an Argonian marriage in the temple of Mara. The rules were bent for his comfort and that's fine, but if we compromise for them then they should compromise for us, we should be able to live our lives the way we wish! What if the Imperials suddenly decide that only Mehrunes Dagon is to be worshipped? Would we just fall in line so as not to insult them? The bottom line is that the Nords have been nice enough to allow the other races to live here peacefully, albeit with a few assholes trying to toss them out, we shouldn't have to give up our patron saint and the way we've been living. Before you know it they'll find qualms with our belief of Sovengarde and have us telling children it isn't real!"

Elsif shifts in her chair and glances over at the Imperial court hand who stands beside her. He's scowling, insulted by her comment on Mehrunes Dagon. "You've made your point," Elsif says snidely, "You can go." She picks a piece of fuzz from her knee and drops it distastefully onto the ground.

Lucile straightens, her anger piquing, "Were you hopping, my dear Queen," she sneers," that I would support your stand in the war? I am a Companion, I fight for the people of Skyrim, not for some outside force of arrogant elves." With that last quip she turns on her heel and marches out.

She goes back to the inn and holes up in her room, trying to soothe her headache. Solitude is probably the most civilized city in Skyrim. It's big, loud, and filled with modern conveniences like built in sewage. She never passed on a mission to Solitude but at the same time she didn't think she'd come back to visit the Queen any time soon, not after that audience. She flips onto her stomach and pulls her bag towards her, searching through it for the Companions roster. Their numbers are good, but she knows they can be better. She thought back to the days she used to hang around Uthgerd, and her story about her failed entry to the Companions. She has to be logical about her recruitment tactics. If she's too eager, she could end up with people who don't know when enough is enough, or people who don't care if they kill to get their mission over with. She'd only gotten in because she'd come in while Aela and company were killing a Giant, and dealt a blow to the back of his legs which made him crumple in a useless heap. She hadn't gotten recruited in the typical sense, she got asked to join after she helped with a mission. Lucile recalls that day with a smile, she'd never have guessed that killing a giant would enter her into a new phase in life. No one automatically liked her, except maybe Farkas. They all avoided her with these cautious looks, they knew what she was before joining. She enjoyed their distance for a while, it made her feel superior, but after a while she felt alone, like they thought she was some monster. She gets off the bed as a knock sounds on her door. Opening it she finds a courier who thrusts a letter into her hands. She sighs and cuts it open, glancing up at the courier, "Stay, I may need to respond."

She takes the letter and heads downstairs. She reads it as she goes,

 _Dear Lucile, you said you wanted to know when a thief shows up, one has. A woman, we have her here, awaiting your orders._

 __Lucile scowls and crumples the paper in her fist. She goes to the counter and requests an ink well, some paper, and a quill. The man eyes her suspiciously but slides her requirements across the bar to her. "Blasted Thieves guild never gets the message!" She shouts angrily. Someone shifts behind her. She freezes and turns her head slowly to look at the Argonian who refuses to meet her eyes. She finishes writing her letter quickly,

 _Thank you for telling me. Hold her there and don't let her go no matter what. Let no one in to see her and keep an eye on her, she'll be tricky. I have another interesting development that I'll bring to you. Maybe I can ask the Jarl to keep our lovelies in a cell until I get things cleaned up in Riften. Meet me outside the gates tomorrow at noon._

"Take this as fast as you can and for Gods sake, take these." She passes him some potions of Stamina. When he goes she steps over to loom over the Argonian with a smile meant for a fox, "Soo…"

'

'

'

She puts Gulum-Ei in the cell with the woman. Farkas bumps a fist against her shoulder, "What now?"

"Tell me your name." She growls.

"Um…Farkas…you didn't know this Harbinger?"

She turns her head towards him slowly, her eyes narrowing. He stares back at her with that blank look of his. The woman in the cell bursts into laughter, "Is he serious? HA, you companions are full of idiots, this one's got no brain."

Lucile turns towards her and reaches through the cell, grabbing the woman by the front of her armor and yanks hard. The woman slams against the bars with a yelp.

"Don't talk bad about my shield siblings or I'll cut off your arms with my teeth!"

Farkas looks away, his lips puckering. The woman snarls at her then shouts, "You don't scare me!"

Lucile growls and forces the woman into the bars over and over again until finally the woman shouts for mercy and complies, "My name is Vex."

"Did Brynjolf send you here?"

The woman swallows and shakes her head, "Mercer did…he's our real boss. But Brynjolf told me not to get caught, I didn't think it was because we officially made enemies with the Companions."

"You didn't, the Companions wouldn't do anything against anyone who hasn't had a complaint launched against them personally. However, you have made an absolutely wonderful enemy in me."

Vex sneers and spits at Lucile who laughs angrily, "I warned him." She glances at Farkas, "Let's go, I want to rest before heading to Riften."

"You stay away from Riften! We own that city!"

Lucile whirls on her, "AND I OWN THIS ONE! Yet you repeatedly end up ruining the lives of the citizens of this hold! I refuse to allow it anymore! This hold is under my protection! MINE!"

Vex and Gulum-Ei had backed away and stood at the very back of the cell. Lucile stands straight and pushes her hair out of her face, "Let's go…"

Inside her room she crosses her legs while she sat on the bed. She'd never lost her temper like that before. She shakes her head and swallows, "Ok, so maybe I'm a bit up tight."

"A bit?"

She jumps and turns, finding Vilkas leaning against the door frame.

"You actually scared Farkas."

She groans and flops backwards on her bed. He sits down beside her and puts a hand over hers, "So what's got you so uptight?"

"I don't know…I just…I'm not used to someone challenging my authority?"

A strong willed woman such as yourself, I don't see why you would be."

She looks at him then sits up, putting her hands on either side of his face, "Vilkas…"

He shuts his eyes and leans forward, pressing his lips against hers, "Lucile…I think…I think I miss you."

She sighs and tilts her head down, resting her forehead against his shoulder, "Vilkas…I'm still not ready…"

"It doesn't have to lead to anything….I just…I miss you."

She closes her eyes and lets him slide his hands up her waist. She takes in a breath and moves to straddle him

He grunts, moving her shirt up over her head, exposing her body to him. He kisses her collar bone and moves to unlace her pants, but just as he undoes the last knot there's a knock at the door.

"Well…I guess today just isn't our day." She sighs.

"No…" he mutters.

She climbs off and pulls her shirt back on, "I uh…I need to go to Riften anyway."

He nods, "Yeah…yeah, no reason for those two to stay in jail for a while."

"Vilkas," she warns.

He sighs and rubs his neck, "Yeah, just stay safe."

'

'

'

 **So yeah, things are getting interesting aren't they? I don't know if I told you guys this but I got an archive account so I'll be posting this story there with full mature content once it's done. I've heard that the readers on archive are a bit meaner so if you guys could help me out by giving me some constructive criticism, I'd appreciate it greatly. I don't want someone telling me I suck…my feelings might get hurt.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Gods I'm tired, like you wouldn't believe. I can't keep my eyes open but I really want to work on this chapter. So if the writing or something is off and not as good as it usually is, I'm sorry, I really just can't focus on my own name right now.**

"Oh Brynjolf…" she leans on the half wall and rubs her eye. He freezes, hands raised with a small blue bottle. "What do you want now, Lass?"

"I have a few friends of yours in lock up," She says, smiling slyly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says slowly.

"Hmm," she puckers her lips to one side and tilts her head, putting on a confused farce, "Strange…she said she knows you. Her name is Vex and his is Gulum-Ei."

He puts the vile down and looks at her with a frown, "Follow me Lass."

She does follow him, right into a private room inside the Bee and the Bard.

"What do I have to do to get them free?" he asks in a low voice.

She goes over and sits down on the bed, "Aww Bryn-Bryn~, do you care about them?"

He grips his arms as he folds them, "Lass, let's quit this game, this is serious."

"Yes…yes it is," she says calmly. She stands and puts her hand on his shoulder, getting very close to him, "It's been serious this whole time."

Scowling he says, "For the last time, what do I have to do to get them out? Well," he pauses, "Gulum-Ei you can keep. He's outlived his usefulness."

"Ooo, you mean I went through all the trouble of dragging him to Whiterun for nothing? I'm hurt at your lack of compassion." She picks up an apple from the table and bites into it while she goes back to sitting on the bed. "You know your Vex is quite…vexing." Lucile flicks her hair, "But…if she's worth so much to you…what are you willing to do for her?"

His eyes lock on hers, "Lass…you're playing a very dangerous game."

"There's no danger to me, _Lad_."

Brynjolf's breath comes out in a whoosh as he shoves her down on the bed. He traps her against the bed and shoves his hands against her hips. "If you release her…I'll stop sending thieves to Whiterun."

"Ah but you don't run the guild…do you? What can you possibly offer me that you can actually fulfill?"

He sits up, running a hand through his hair, "Then how about a favor?"

"A favor?" she purrs.

"A favor Lass."

She sits up and puts her lips against his lightly, "What kind of…favor?"

He shoves her back down and presses a hot kiss against her lips, "Anything you need in the future, information or some muscle, whatever."

"Muscle, you think we need more of that?" as if to prove her point she shoves him back and climbs on top of him, "Will you be offering me a favor for every thief I catch?"

He smirks and puts a hand on her hip, "Of course Lass, but this…won't happen again."

She laughs and slides her hands up his chest, "Whatever you say."

It wasn't hard to remove his armor, there's a lot of buckles but they're all out in the open, Vilkas' armor was always buckles hidden under plate metal and fur. She unhooks them all and runs her hands up his chest once again. "Nice build, for someone who usually sneaks around."

"I move around in a permanent crouch, and being a thief isn't all about cloaks and dagger you know."

"Right, just like being a Companion isn't all about honor and fighting."

"Yes, you're obviously very adept at sneaking up on people."

"I've got many…skills…I don't use as often as my blade arm."

Brynjolf chuckles and slips a finger under the knot holding her pants up, "Well Lass, no reason to let those skills go to waste?"

She bends over and nips at his jawline, "Tell me something…how long have you been attracted to me?"

He pulls his finger upwards, untying her pants and spreading the folds of the fabric, "Does that matter?"

She presses a hand against his groin and rubs gently, "It tells me what sort of man you are."

He groans and tilts his head back, "Lass, if you're going to play it like that…"

She sits back and puts a finger under his chin, leading him back to his place on top of her, "Then…it's your lead."

He moves his nimble fingers over her armor, feeling for the hooks and belts that held it all together. A few tugs would set her free. She moves her hands to run her finger tips down his thighs, still covered in tight leather. She felt a tightness start to loosen itself inside her, something she'd thirsted for for so long. Brynjolf sits up as he pulls of the front facing of her armor off and tosses it to the side. Then he pulls her up to swipe his hand and clear the back plate off. She puts her arms over his neck and pulls him in closer, pressing her lips against his. He makes a noise in the back of his throat and rubs a thumb over her neck and hip, where his hands are resting. Suddenly everything comes crashing down, there's a desperation between them, a desperation to finally close the gap between them. He lowers his pants just enough to allow himself some freedom while she spreads her legs open, watching his face for some sort of reaction. Though nothing happens until he pushes in, just a little at first then all the way. She moans, arching her back and tilting her head off to the side. He buries his face in her neck and gently paws her chest. She wraps her legs around him and squeezes, unable to stop her quivering moans.

When she wakes later that night she's struck by the truly disgusting nature of what she's done. Not only did she lead Vilkas on but she came and had sex with someone, that while she likes, she's not sure she loves. She glances at Brynjolf's sleeping form and sighs, curling up where she sat. Sure, she never acted like she wanted to save herself for the right man but at the same time…this was a little too impulsive for her taste. She leans over, putting her hand on his shoulder and pressing her face into the back of his neck. He stirs a little but not much and doesn't seem to have any issue with staying asleep.

"You sleep like a rock Brynjolf."

He makes a small noise and turns onto his back, "Is that so?"

She sits up on her elbow and puts her hand on his chest, letting her finger tips drag down his skin, "I never thought I'd do this."

He sighs, closing his eyes, "Neither did I."

She has to swallow the hard lump that is his disapproval. Just when she settles in to the thought that he didn't want it to happen, he slides a hand under her waist and turns his chest to her. She closes her eyes and presses her forehead into him. "Lass…I think it'd be best if nobody knew about this."

She nods, "Right, I agree completely."

After a few moments she pushes him over and leans over him, kissing him gently, "So what's your story exactly? I don't need gory details I just want to know one thing, you got a girl? The last thing I need is someone ripping my head off because I slept with their man."

"Not really, I have women with whom I invest time in, but that's all. To be honest I was never the committing type."

She chuckles and kisses him again, "Neither am I." She sits up and smooths a hand through her hair, "Before I go do you think you can re-braid my hair?"

He nods and takes a small portion of her hair, weaving it through his fingers expertly. When he finishes with her hair he helps her belt her armor and tie her knots.

"You know," she says with a smile, "Those fingers of yours does wonders for a girl."

He laughs, "You should see what they do for locks."

"Oh yes, they must make all the naughty locks tremble," she teases.

She does the same for him, tightening his leather straps until they look as if they've just had a long conversation.

"You know I still have to keep up airs for your crew?" she asks, eyeing him for his reaction.

He shrugs, "Just don't kill them and we won't have a problem Lass."

"Killing isn't my go to, you know." She slips her blade into its hook on her hip, wondering vaguely why she left the twin at home.

He lifts a hand and moves a strand of hair from her face, "I know, just a warning, in case things get out of hand."

"So even if they attack me to kill, I'm not to kill them."

"You can wound them or such, but nothing too deep."

"Right." She smirks and winks at him before slipping out of the room and trotting down the stairs. The bar had emptied out save for the few stragglers who still sit at the bar, swaying in their seats. Sapphire is still there too, leaning against her position on the wall. Lucile grins at her and jerks towards her, making the other woman jump. Which in turn makes her laugh, "I'm sorry!" she says through her chuckles and puts a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Really though, you're very intimidating." Lucile says it as though it were a joke, sarcastically and through her own laughter. She leaves the bar with a small nod to the Argonian bar maid.

'

'

'

"What's this?" she asks, tossing her bag off to the side. Farkas and Aela are standing in front of two smallish women, girls really, with light blond hair and wonder filled eyes.

"Harbinger, you're back. These two want to join up, but…I'm not sure…"

"Hush Aela," She interrupts, "let's see what they have first. Then we can be sure whether or not they can handle our work load."

The girls swell up with this look of determination which makes Lucile chuckle then remember, "Oh shit, first though we have to let that tart out of jail."

"Did you get all that cleared up?" Farkas asks, sounding almost disbelievingly.

"No but I did work out a deal, every time I catch a thief, I get a favor."

"What use can their favors be?" Aela questions with a snort.

"Very, if we approach this right." She reassures them. She glances at the twins before popping her neck and saying, "Let me take care of that, then we'll find you two a fitting spar partner each."

Up at Dragonsreach she unlocks the cell with a frown. Inside the woman is slumped over the bed with the lizard shaking in the corner, "What in Sovengarde's glory happened here?"

"Th-they attacked!" he shouts.

She glances at him and tells him to get lost, "..and don't come back here, you understand!? Plus you should probably go back into hiding. The Thieves guild isn't itching to have you back."

He scrambles from the cell as she lifts Vex into her arms and carries her out.

At Jorrvaskr she puts Vex in her room and locks the door, making sure the woman has nothing in the room she can pocket or use as a lockpick. With Vex settled in she goes upstairs and out onto the back veranda where the twins sit in waiting. The rest of the Companions are out there too, looking on with anticipation. Lucile takes a moment to look over every face then step up to the twins, "You, fight Vilkas and you Farkas, I want a fair fight, no blood shed, understood? The biggest thing to know when joining the Companions is you have to know when to stow your sword and keep your mouth shut, it's not all fighting, sometimes its intimidation and flattery."

The twins nod and split up, facing their respective partners. At first it's fairly average, they swing and miss and swing and dodge. Then all of a sudden the tempo of their swings increases in unison. Lucile laughs and claps her hands; it's been a long time since she enjoyed watching a fight as much. Aela folds her arms beside her, "These two, they are something else. Kind of remind me of you when you were younger."

"I like them," Lucile says a smug smile finding its way onto her face, "They remind me of my swords, twins…imagine that."

"Must be a sign…perhaps it is the Gods telling you that it's time you take on protégés."

Lucile nods, she rather liked the idea, taking on two strong women as her own apprentices. The girls systematically fight their opponents, wearing them down by attacking swift from their position, keeping their opponents at bay. Farkas was the first to get worn down and the girl puts her sword within an inch of his face, Vilkas took a bit longer but it was the same result.

Lucile hops off the veranda and strides towards them, "Well girls…welcome to the companions."

They turn smiling alike with joy over their victory.

"I like you both so much, I'll train you myself. Farkas, show them the bunk room," she says over her shoulder then looking back to the girls she says in a loud voice, "We start tomorrow, prepare yourselves."

'

'

'

She helps Vex sit up and checks the blond womans back. The bruises were severe but nothing she couldn't fix up. "What did you do? Mouth off to the guards?"

Vex snorts and tugs her armor back from Luciles hands, "I'm fine, can I go now?"

Lucile wanted to keep her there to insure that she's healed but she sees the stubbornness and she's all too familiar with it. Sighing she sits back, "Fine, if you want to travel in that condition, be my guest…but I insist you have one of my associates walk you to the edge of your hold."

"No thank you, I can handle myself," Vex sneers.

Lucile grits her teeth and slams her fists down on the bed on either side of Vex's thighs, "I said I insist! It's not up for debate. The last time I let one of you walk back on your own I was accused of bloody murder! Plus I have a shaky agreement with Brynjolf and I don't intend to let it fall apart so early." Lucile sits back again and runs a hand through her hair, "Besides, the roads get more and more dangerous, it's becoming a hazard to even venture outside the city walls."

"Well that's not good, perhaps they should restart the Companions, you know, with competent members."

"Oh yes, your adorable. Now please, let's get you up and running."

'

'

'

Lucile taps her fingers over the wood counter while Kodlak buys some iron ore from The Warmaidens. She'd only come with him because he found her walking around aimlessly and invited her to come along. On their way back to the Sky forge he finally breaks her silence, "So what's got you all bogged down?"

"I think I want to go visit my mom in Cyrodiil, but…at the same time I don't know If I can risk a visit."

"You're still scared that those rats from Riften will chew away at this hold?"

"I am. Is that bad? I've gotten a shaky deal from one of them, but I still…"

"Go," he says, interrupting her with a loud boom, "Leave orders and take those two trouble makers with you…it'll be good for them to see the world outside."

She nods, "Thank you Kodlak…I think I might just.

'

'

'

 **Remember, if you see some sort of grammatical error or such let me know, I want to be on top of my game when I start uploading to archive.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I forgot to name the girls! Oh boy, so this is sort of a break from Skyrim as they've traveled to Cyrodiil!**

 **Anyway some background on their names Tera is Finnish for blade only it has those two dots above the a…(this is all according to google translate please don't get mad if it's incorrect I mean no offense) and it's pronounced (I think) like tay-da, again if I'm wrong I'm sorry, I don't know any language other than English…and a tad bit of French**

 **Kahva is Finnish for hilt and is pronounced like it's spelled I believe.**

 **My traffic graph says there are some people from Finland reading but I don't know, anyway if you can let me know about any inaccuracies, I can always benefit from learning.**

'

'

'

Anvil stinks like dead fish and sea water. Lucile looks up at the stone walls she used to see as a child when they made rare visits to Anvil. She glances back at the twins, their blond hair cut short to accommodate Lucile's wishes, 'long hair is a danger in battle,' she had said. Anvil was the only port they could get passage to before next month. Tera and Kahva keep an even distance behind her as she leads them into the city. "Cyrodiil," she begins, "has all sorts of wildlife. This country is completely different from Skryim, there are lions and imps and all sorts of creatures the likes of which you've never seen."

The twins nod, looking as if they're taking mental notes. Lucile turns forward again and smiles. Inside the city the old white stone buildings meet people at the front of the water district. Nobody lives in them anymore as most of them have been converted into shops and tourist attractions, like the haunted house at one end of the water district. Once a long time ago, it actually was haunted, until her ancestor, Deliah Stone-Shield, had rid the house of its demonic host. Now it's just a tour-able site where visitors can go down into the summoning chamber and pretend they felt something. She continues on into the residential district, fighting against crowds to reach the front gate. Tera and Kahva both move in closer, trying to keep an easy line of sight on Lucile. By the time they reach the gate to the country side, it's already sunset. She hires a carriage to take them the rest of the way to Bruma.

'

'

'

Tera and Kahva sit on the edge of the hearth, their eyes glazed over as a log breaks down inside the fire. Lucile's mother is fussing over her, passing her memorabilia from her older brother's crusades across Cyrodiil, which are in reality, just touristy crap, cheap material for overpriced junk. Still, Lucile smiles and takes what is passed, appraises it with hidden disinterest and puts it off to the side. Her brother is somewhere in town, not yet hearing of her arrival and probably boasting about his 'adventures' in town. Lucile finds that part of her brother adorable, he's so desperate to be great, yet lacks the required components. Her father is downstairs in his forge, hammering away at ancient metal or glossing over old hilts. She gets to her feet and moves pass the three people in her living room, heading instead to the back bedroom where she stayed as a child. She makes the bed and sets up a pallet on the floor for herself. The twins already constantly share a bed, sleeping as close to each other as they can possibly get so she is willing to give up her old one person bed. Plus it's an opportunity for them to feel a comfortable Cyrodiil bed. In the front room her mother is still speaking to the girls, her tone familiar and soft. Lucile straightens the blanket on the bed and moves to sit in a chair by her bedroom's fire. The trip had worn on her in ways she had forgotten. She hated ships, the way they sway and throw around your stomach, but when she asked about the border, someone mentioned the rough shape it's in, the hostility on both ends. She can smell something coming in through the window, the smell of soft snow and bar stink. Smiling she reclines in the chair, her eyes closing. There's nothing for her to worry about here, no sneak thief looming over her, she doesn't have to lead a group of thick skulled warriors, or worry about mission organization. She has a short list in her head, things she wants to show the girls before going back to Skyrim. Ruins, Ayleid ones are non-existent in Skyrim…then there's the Imperial city with the Dragon shrine. She rubs her chin absently, those are just the first two.

The twins come in and sit on the bed, silently watching their mentor sleep in a chair. "She's tired," Kava says softly.

"She's been running in circles," Tera says in response.

The two were ecstatic to find that they'll be training under the leader of the Companions. What they hadn't realized at the time was that the leader of the Companions has more on her plate than previously thought. The people of Whiterun expect a lot of her, something they never say, but is known. Lucile probably feels the pressure of her position as not only a Companion, but as a Thane in a hold. "Between thieves and a bandit increase, she's very stressed, don't you think?" Tera asks, her eyes searching over the slumped figure of the esteemed warrior.

"Nothing she can do, nothing anyone can do. We can only do as she asks and hope it lifts her work load."

"The work load isn't hers to lift, she should be distributing it."

"She talks to the thieves on her own, do you think it wise?"

"I think she is strong and capable, but I think there is another reason she spends time in Riften."

"You think her loyalties are frayed?"

"Do you know me at all? I think there is something special about that place, her loyalty is as strong as it has ever been."

The two return to silence, then before long they slump over themselves, and turn their bodies to unconsciousness.

'

'

'

 **I know I've been gone for a few weeks and this chapter is seriously short and I'm sorry. I've got a lot on my plate with plans for the future and trying to find a job which is almost impossible… needless to say updates might be slowing down, but no matter what they won't be stopping. I will continue, they might just be short and take a bit longer, I apologize. Just add the story to your watch list if you're interested in it and you should get notifications when I do update, It won't be monthly, probably once a week if I'm lucky. Again Sorry that it's short and slow, but I have to figure out my life, growing up sucks for those of you who are still in high school or younger, enjoy it while it lasts, don't wish for the future, enjoy the present.**


	7. AN

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taking so long to upload the next chapter, there's a lot going on here. My aunt is sick and in the hospital with a mysterious illness, my grandmother is visiting for the first time in five years, and I have to look for a job along with going to school, not to mention I have to complete my cosplays for SNAFU Con. I promise I haven't forgotten about Challenged, I just need some time to myself. I'll probably start it up again once things have settled and that probably won't be until the first of November. I haven't forgotten I promise, love you guys lots, and again I'm sorry.


	8. Chapter 6

It smells moldy…and old. Something about these ancient ruins that dwell in the most monstrous places like pale skeletons of old, gave Lucile both, the creeps, and a sense of beauty. The twins were happy, running through chambers and striking down the various undead that live within the walls and rounding back to her as she goes. They didn't care for the relics, just the sense of battle, the smell of death, and the challenging darkness. Lucile collects things as she goes, picking the simple locks and rummaging through the contents until she finds something valuable. By the end of their dungeon dive the girls are satisfied with the turn out and Lucile is ready to retire for the night. Neither girl seem to notice the difference in Cyrodiil, they enjoyed the warmer weather but to them the country side isn't as beautiful. Lucile laughs while one of them dances off to the side to uproot a mushroom, "This place is strange, but it's not so different, Skyrim has rivers and waterfalls and lakes, this place has none of that…"

"It has them, they just aren't as easy to find, and certainly not as lively as the ones in Skyrim."

"Cyrodiil does feel lazy…it's overpopulated, where's the wildlife you said would be here?"

"Scared away by our footsteps or massacred by the locals," Lucile says, hoping her simple answer will supply the girls with enough info to cease their questions. Kahva turns away, her eyes staring over the large stone tower, rising up from the labyrinth the world knows as the Imperial City. She feels at ease here, the safety and familiar-ness of the world is, to Lucile, a welcomed difference from Skyrim's hectic atmosphere. At the same time she misses her playful fights with the two men in her life. She sighs and rubs her face as she's tormented by her own promiscuousness.

After they reach the city she guides the girls to the Dragon Shrine. She stares up at the tall enstoned figure and sighs, closing her eyes. The story of her ancestors is one for the ages. A woman who spent all her time saving lives became enamored with the wrong man, was put in prison, and subsequently saved by the Emperor. She then went on to join the blades and save the world. Of course along the way she fell in love with the heir and secretly the two got married and had two children. After Martin sacrificed himself she went on to live in Bruma, keeping herself hidden from the world. One of the children went on to create more emperors, while the other went on to create Lucile's lineage. Nobody but her family knows of the link and she's fine with that.

They end the visit with a trip to the Arena which was surprisingly uninteresting to all three. Lucile leans back with a sigh as the boat sways… a small smile spreading over her lips. She'd left her parents with more money than they'd had in a long time and her brother had managed to make a quick stop in, which was as uneventful as it sounds. She wishes they could stay for a bit longer but she was too worried about the state of Whiterun and she was getting bored with her father's glaring disapproval and her mother's doting. The girls are exchanging their exciting tales, even though they'd been there for each other the entire time.

 **I know it's short, the next one won't be. This one's just short because I wanted to finish out the trip to Cyrodiil. As always tips are welcomed and comments are much appreciated.**

 **P.S. I've already started working on the next chapter so you guys should get that soon.**


	9. Chapter 7

**So this first part before all the ''' was originally a part of the next chapter but I thought everything was moving too fast so I added on the rest. The next chapter will have so much more plot in it and the chapter after the next will reveal who she chooses and I'll be uploading these three chapters all at once to make up for my absence in this story.**

Lucile takes a moment to appreciate it, the sight of Vilkas, stripped down and soaking wet. He looks over and smiles. She'd just gotten back and had gone to one of the streams to clean up and found Vilkas there. She'd been smart enough, she'd thought, to go to the forest near Whiterun for privacy, but she wasn't the only one apparently. She couldn't help but think back to the interrupted encountered with him. He comes out of the water, wiping the drops from his forehead before it can drip into his eyes, "You're back."

"Yes," she says, trying to keep her eyes on his face.

He reaches out and touches the linen frock she wore to her bath, "How was your trip?"

"Long…how were things while I was gone? Any…events?"

He closes the gap between them, "None to speak of, care to finish what we started?"

She turns her head a little but then, gives in. All thoughts of whether it's right or wrong leave her head. She knows she'll regret it when it's all over, but her body yearns for him in a way she'd forgotten was possible. With Brynjolf it was angry passion but with Vilkas it was a bond kept alive by their shared secret. She lets out a desperate moan as the tree line spins and juts up above her. For a while it's all she sees, until she closes her eyes and lets him take over her body.

'

'

'

Lucile rakes a hand through her hair as the thief slumps down in front of her. "You know I'm really sick of this…Who sent you?"

"Mercer Frey, he's our boss."

"I want to see him."

"Wait…just…wait, he's a dangerous man and since my…since Brynjolf seems to like you, I have to warn you."

She licks her lips and sits on the bench across from the cell, "What was that…who's Brynjolf to you?"

"It's nothing like that!" the boy says, raising his hands with blush rising to his face, "He's my…teacher? Everyone calls me his protégé."

Lucile sighs, "So if I were to kill you he'd definitely be angry."

The boy looks scared and surprised at the same time, "Oh my gods…yes, I imagine so….please don't kill me."

Lucile rolls her eyes and gets back up, "Your name?"

"Rovick."

"Unusual name…come on kid, I'm walking you back to Riften myself." She stands in front of the cell and unlocks it with the key the guard had given her, "And when we get there, I'm going to have some words with your leader, one way or another."

Rovick frowns, his lips pouting out, "Have it your way."

'

'

'

After a grueling journey with the chronically anxious boy Lucile is ready to be rid of him. He has his charms in a way, he's adorable, but annoying. She wonders how Brynjolf can put up with it all the time, trying to teach him while he nervously stumbles over everything. They enter the Ragged Flagon and are immediately met with silence. Lucile grabs his collar and frowns deeply, "Who does this one belong to?"

Brynjolf gets up from the bar, "Ah…that would be me."

She sucks in a deep breath while looking at Brynjolf with the most annoyed expression she can muster, "How…" she starts, "In all the Gods glory can you manage to teach this milk drinker anything?! On the road he tripped and fell all the way down the mountain into a bandit den then screamed so loud he alerted a…" she squeezes the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes, "Just take him….now."

Brynjolf jerks his hand and Rovick comes trotting over to him. Lucile rubs her temple and turns, "Keep…you know…out of…the place…whatever."

She can hear someone jog up beside her but ignores them until she's inside the Rat Way. Brynjolf grabs her hand and swings her around, "Lass…are you ok?"

"Your kid is so exhausting. I honestly don't think I could spend another minute with him."

"He is a hand full, but he's good when it comes to his job."

"Yeah…for a second, just stand there." She doesn't wait to see if he agrees, she just leans against him closing her eyes and giving in to her exhaustion. Through the leather she can hear his heart beating rhythmically and becomes hypnotized. He puts his arms around her and squeezes her, "You need to relax for a bit Lass."

"I can't…I have to go back and recruit more-"

"You can head back tomorrow, you should stay in the inn tonight."

"I don't trust this place, I'll get my pocket picked before I even-"

"I'll stay with you."

She chuckles and leans back, putting her lips close to his, "Are you sure you don't just want to spend the night in the same bed as me?"

"That might be a factor," he says gently.

She's taken aback by the tone of his voice and finds herself feeling dreamily warm, "You…how can you be so gentle with me, after everything I've done."

"You haven't done anything a good person wouldn't. I'm a thief, there's nothing more to it."

Lucile bends her head, pressing her forehead into his chest, "How can such a simple ass make me so confused."

"What was that Lass?"

"Nothing…let's just get to the inn."

She wakes to the warmth of being in the same bed as someone else. Turning onto her side she's confronted with the sight of a broad chest. She sits up and rubs her face making sure her blanket stays over her crotch. She suddenly feels as if she can't leave, she has the opportunity to, the man could sleep through anything including someone sneaking over him and out. At the same time she feels so warm and secure next to him. She feels her stomach churn as she remembers Vilkas leaning over her with a look of such passion. Brynjolf stirs, his chest moving as he sucks in a long breath. She bends over him and kisses his cheek, "Are you awake?"

"I am," he says as he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close.

"I should go," she mutters, but even as she says it she's leaning down, pressing her face into his neck and relaxing into his body. They stay like that for a few hours, their hands entwined over the bed, eyes closed as they try to forget they have places to be, guilds to lead and- she rockets upwards, her hand letting go of his, "Mercer!"

He lifts an eyebrow as he sits up on his elbows, "What?"

She slaps her hands down on his stomach and looks him dead in the eye, "That's the reason I came, I wanted to talk to your boss!"

"Talking to him won't do you any good, besides he's gone on some business."

"Of course," she groans.

He slides his hands up her bare thighs, "You could wait for him to get back…I know a way you can kill time."

She laughs softly, "I can stay for a little longer, long enough that is, to have my way with your body once more."

His lips curve into a smirk, "Go on then."

'

'

'

She saunters into her room and tosses her bag on the bed. She's happy and pleased and satisfied but at the same time confused.

"Where've you been?"

She turns to see Vilkas sitting in the chair he once sat in while he complained to Kodlak. "I was out…why did something happen?"

He stands up, "No, nothing happened I just…I need to know something."

She smiles and walks up to him, not ready to let someone douse her bliss, "Vilkas, I just got back, can I rest first?"

He sighs, "Yeah I suppose so, but we really need to talk."

Chuckling she wraps her arms around him, "Will you stay by me while I rest?"

"If you wish."

She guides him into the bedroom, trying to stifle her self-loathing. Part of her wishes she could settle for one man, why can't she be sure who she prefers? Vilkas is kind, and gentle, and at the same time so bloody masculine it hurts her femininity, while Brynjolf is finally opening up to her. Vilkas stops her, pulling her back against him, "I want you…you know that right?"

"I know Vilkas…I know and yet I keep doing this to you. To be honest, I don't want to hurt you anymore, but I'm not sure of my own feelings yet."

"It's fine, I can wait. I know how this will end, I know I'll make you happy. If that means waiting and constantly proving that I love you, then I will."

She takes a moment to bask in his feelings before letting him lift her up into his arms and carry her the rest of the way, "Vilkas…make love to me like you mean it…I want to know what you feel."

His eyes soften as he sets her down, "As you wish."

'

'

'

 **Woo, ok so I wanted to put this in because I needed to add more fluff and more of a connection between them all. Anyway, there should be more than this chapter and if there isn't give it a few minutes.**


	10. Chapter 8

Lucile sighs in a depressed fashion. Aela stopped paying attention two hours ago when the girl had neglected to tell her why she's so sad. Lucile leans against her, "What," she says finally, "would you do if you found yourself attracted to two different men."

"Hah! That's laughable, one man is trouble enough, two would be impossible!"

Lucile bows her head, the fire warming her cheeks to a prickly temperature.

Aela's laughter dies down, her lips turning toward the ground, "By the Gods Lucile, what have you done?"

"Never mind." Lucile says hastily. She gets to her feet, slapping the ground with a booted foot as she stomps out the tingles left by her motionless position. "I'm going on patrol, the thieves might be out in full force tonight."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know an auburn headed man who might fancy owing me favors."

Aela's frown deepens, "Don't get involved with that man, he'll only cause you trouble."

Lucile glances back down at her, "Oh, do you have a suggestion on the type of man I should be spending my time with?"

"Vilkas still wants to ask your hand in marriage, you know."

Lucile sighs, "I will not live my life in order to please a man. My heart will decide in the end, I will not force it."

"Then you wish to die alone?"

"I wish to die happy and not filled with regret."

"Regret? You'll have a strong nord man on your arm, and one that adores you so much-"

"Aela, if you think so highly of him, why don't you marry him?"

The older woman smiles playfully, "Because I don't love him of course."

Lucile scowls at her before turning to leave.

'

'

'

She bends over and sits beside him, "Are you ok? You look so pensive."

Vilkas looks up and smiles, "I was just thinking about the wolf blood running through my veins."

"What about it?"

"You managed to cure Kodlak after death…sometimes I wonder if you can cure me."

She looks over at him, her lips curling downwards, "You want to be cured?"

"Yes…I know Aela and you…I know you both enjoy it, but to me it's a curse."

She puts a gentle hand on his cheek, "Vilkas, of course I'll help you, just not yet. There's too much on my plate and…I'm sorry."

"Of course, I know you're busy Lucile, I'd be a fool not to see it. I can wait a bit longer, just don't make me wait too long."

She chuckles and slides her hand down to his neck, "Kiss me you fool."

He smiles and leans in, pressing his lips against hers. She lets out a small moan and presses in against him, "Vilkas…the woods, can we go to the woods?"

"Weren't you looking for thieves?"

"I can look later, just take me now, please?"

'

'

'

After she satiates her beast nature with a rough tumble in the woods she goes back to her search at the perfect time.

She smiles gleefully when she sets the thief down in the cellar. The other Companions shaking their head with wry smiles, "You enjoy this too much Harbinger," Aela supplies.

"I enjoy it…yes, he'll owe me for this…I'll even need to collect soon," she says with a grin. Her mind was forever preoccupied with the increase in bandit activity. The thief at her feet sighs and shakes his head, "Damn Mercer….keeps trying to antagonize you Companions…and we're the ones getting in trouble with it."

Lucile tilts her head, "Explain what you just said."

The thief sighs and tilts his head, "Brynjolf has been urging Mercer to stop sending us here, he says it's only biting at the arse of a bear… but Mercer keeps doing it. Delvin thinks it's so he can initiate a war between our groups, that he's hoping to demolish us or you…it's a dark theory."

"Oh…is that so? Who would lead you in his stead?" Lucile asks, leaning over to kneel beside the man.

The thief shifts in discomfort, his eyes going over her, "It would be Brynjolf I imagine, he's the only one left of the famous three, but he doesn't want the responsibilities."

She rubs her chin and glances at the others, "All that aren't apart of the circle, leave."

When the crowds clear she turns to her companions, "What are your opinions in this?"

"I think it's time we wipe the Thieves guild off the map for good!" Vilkas snarls. There's a union of agreement and while Lucile tries to pacify them, they won't hear it.

"You can't let your infatuation with Brynjolf stop you from doing your duty!"

Vilkas turns at Aela's voice, his eyes staring hard at Lucile until she feels shame bubbling up and overriding her thoughts, "That's not…how dare you! I wish to stop an all-out war between our-"

"They are not a group of people to protect! They are not a guild built on kindness, they have no honor, no compassion! Shut them down or we will, and we won't have any trouble killing them!"

Lucile grits her teeth and looks around at them. Aela's seething anger had spread until all three are looking at her with distaste.

"Fine, let's go then, but if any of you try to act without my permission, I will send you home with your mangy tails between your legs, am I understood!?"

Nobody answers but she doesn't need them to, she can enforce it whether they like it or not.

'

'

'

She shoves the thief forward against the awning where Brynjolf is standing with his armor clad arms crossed, "Bryn…we need to talk." She glances behind her where the others stand, fists clenched and eyes narrowed.

He swallows, "I can see that Lass." With a glance at the thief he motions for him to leave, "Go back to the cistern and rest, you look ruff."

"Can we talk privately?"

"No, we're done playing nice-" Vilkas starts.

"Enough!" she snarls, silencing him before he has a chance to finish, "I will handle this!"

Vilkas shoots her a look but keeps his mouth closed.

"Private would be nice," she says with a small frown.

They head back to the Bee and the Bard, their group gathering a lot of attention. Upstairs Brynjolf sits at the little desk in the corner, "Alright, what's going on?"

She glances at the others with a scowl, "My friends here are tired of the games, done with the constant threat of thieves. Have you heard the rumors within your own guild?"

"Lass," he says warningly, "I'd feel far more comfortable talking to you about this…alone."

"I understand, but I'm not at liberty to tell them to leave."

He seems to clam up which is why, after a few minutes of awkward silence Farkas says, "We'll leave for five minutes, no more than that."

"Thank you Farkas, for being the only one out of the three of you without a stick up your ass."

Vilkas grits his teeth so hard she can hear them grinding together, but he doesn't object, he just leaves.

"Sorry Brynjolf, I really didn't want it to come to this."

"I've heard the rumors…Lass he's a lot more dangerous than you think."

"I can't bypass this anymore! They're baying for blood and they don't care whose it is!"

He smiles almost sadly, "Are you worried about me?"

"I…" she looks away, "Your outfit might be made of thieves but you're still people."

"Lass..." he runs a hand through his hair, "I never thought you'd be so naive."

"What?" she leans back in minor disbelief.

"Your group, the Companions, they're crime fighters- they stand for justice and fighting and are based on honor…I'm the opposite. I'm a thief, Lass, there's nothing stopping them but you."

She sucks in her throat starting to feel as if she's swallowed marbles.

"Lass…are you crying?"

"I didn't want it to come to this…I didn't want…"

He chuckles softly, "We had our fun."

She shakes her head and stands, "It's Mercer who should pay."

"Lass."

She puts a hand on his chest with enough force to make him wince, "No, that's enough. Whether you believe it or not I have…you're valuable to me."

He lifts an eyebrow, "As what exactly? I owe you a favor, perhaps that's why."

"No-"

"Then as your entertainment?"

"No…"

"Why then? Surely you have a reason."

"I don't know why! I just know I…can't…this…" she couldn't catch her breath, why was this happening, why are they making her do this?

"Lass…calm down, you need to breathe."

She gets to her feet, "I need…my armor's too….tight."

He helps her to the room and quickly unbuckles her armor. She grabs his shoulder and pulls him close, "I won't let you take the fall for this."

He takes a few minutes to help her calm down before putting her armor back together with a gentle hand, "I can lead you to Mercer…but I don't want the others to know it's my doing."

'

'

'

In the tunnels she turns Brynjolf around and grabs his arm, putting it behind his back and placing a sword at his spine, "Are you sure about this?"

"It's the only way…do you think you could loosen your grip a little Lass?"

She twists her lips, "Are you sure you don't want it to be tighter?"

He snorts and allows her to jostle him forward into the sewage circle. As soon as everyone noticed them they stood up in arms.

"What are you doing!" one of them, a Redguard woman, shouts out. She looks vaguely familiar but Lucile is too anxious to try and place her. Delvin also shouts that they're crossing the line but still Lucile is nervously hoping the plan will work. She grips Bryn's hand tighter and is gently rewarded with a small touch of his thumb on her wrist.

"Shut up! I've had enough, bring Mercer to me or I'll shove this blade through his gut!"

"Wait! Just listen, we can't bring him because he's gone!"

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Brynjolf snarls.

"I mean he cleared out the vault Bryn…he left with all of our money."

Brynjolf turns his head a little, and Lucile lets go of him, "Well that was a waste of effort."

"Vilkas, can you sniff him out, I want his head on a spike!"

"Yes ma'am." Vilkas says coldly.

She glares at him, though her heart is heavy with his sudden distance, "Brynjolf I want his address."

"Wait what the hell is going on?" the Redguard asks.

"Tonila, relax, they're not our enemies."

"Says you," Aela growls, "The only reason we haven't torn you limb from limb is because our leader…it's almost shameful."

Lucile grits her teeth. Part of her understands, their honor has been challenged and while their anger peaks she tries to protect the supposed challenger, and yet she still feels as if they should trust her more. "Aela…Vilkas…I will send you both HOME!" she shouts angrily as she turns on them, her hair coming from its bun on her head. They stare at her in disbelief, "Maybe you would prefer to be a thief than a Companion!" Vilkas snarls, stepping up to her.

"Why is that? Because I'm not a rabid animal like you?" she regrets it the second she says it.

He takes a step back, his eyes growing wide right before they narrow, his lips pressing together tightly, "Fine, I'll leave you to your life, since you're so desperate to leave us behind, we'll leave."

"Wait…brother that's brash, don't you think?" Farkas asks, moving his hands up defensively.

"You want to stay and embarrass the Companions then fine, do so, Aela are you coming?!"

She nods, "We're leaving Harbinger, clean up your mess because we will burn this place to the ground before we let them continue on with their taunting."

Lucile and Farkas watch the other two leave, both of them looking shocked.

"So much for friendship."

"I'm sure it's because they're jealous."

"JEALOUS? They're acting like fools because of jealousy?"

"You seem so happy when you're hunting thieves…it makes them feel as if you enjoy playing with the thieves instead of them."

Lucile clicks her tongue and turns to Brynjolf her eyes full of fire, "Address."

He takes her to the bar and sits her down, "You're losing your touch Lass, it's fine to get angry."

"Are you trying to stop me from killing Mercer?"

"No, you do as you see fit, but rationality is lost to anger."

"I don't need rationality when I plan on killing someone."

He chuckles, "Trust me, you'll always need it."

Tonila comes up and inserts herself between them, "You need to leave here Companion."

"That's enough!" Brynjolf snaps, pushing her off to the side, "We'll need all the help we can get if Mercer really did steal all our money."

There's a begrudging agreement and everyone settles into an awkward and untrusting attitude.

'

'

'

 **Argh this still feels rushed…**


	11. Chapter 9

**This is the last installment for this three part update, enjoy.**

'

'

'

Lucile sits down on the bed, Brynjolf pulling up the chair so they can face each other. "It seems your friend…the angry one…he seems to-"

"He thinks he loves me."

"Thinks? I'm fairly certain he's sure of it Lass."

"Are you? So you're an expert on love now eh?" she snaps angrily.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

It's almost as if it's the first time any one's asked if she does. She has to think about it, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't decide between the two, "I'm not sure…to be honest he's not the only man on my mind."

"Is that so?" he asks with a clueless look.

She shakes her head, "Silly boy." Leaning forward she kisses him, "There's so much I still don't know, Brynjolf, but I know I don't want things to end badly…I know I want more time with you."

He smiles leisurely, "Don't worry Lass, you're not escaping me so quickly."

She laughs breathily and turns away, trying to hide her blushing face, "When all of this is over…I wonder how our paths will cross again."

"Who says they have to deviate?"

She smiles and leans back on the soft fur blankets, "You know as well as I do Brynjolf that the Companions will never allow me to keep your company."

He leans over her, putting his face right above hers, "Who says they can keep you from doing it? Since when were you the kind to let others rule you?"

She turns her face away, "I suppose you're right, I have changed."

"You're stressed Lass…you know I've got a way you can…relieve that stress."

She lets out a slow stream of air and turns back to him. He leans closer, pressing their mouths together. She squeezes his shoulders tightly, "What about the others, there's only a curtain separating us you know."

He chuckles, "They won't say anything, besides, they chose to follow you to the ruins. In their distrust they can't complain."

She sits up enough to press their bodies together, "I'm up for it then, if you are."

"Hmm, and why wouldn't I be?"

"You're not afraid their respect for you might wane?"

"Their respect is not so fleeting. They might be disgusted by my supposed indiscretion, but there's nothing wrong with you Lass, you're just not their best friend."

"I most likely never will be, are you sure you're ok with that?"

He laughs softly, "Lass…I've made many mistakes when it comes to women. For one I've been having an affair with Vekel's woman…not my shiniest moment, then there's the-"

She claps a hand over his mouth, "Don't you know women at all, the last thing I want to hear is your past conquest."

"You'd prefer to think of me as a virgin would you, chaste and pure?"

"I'd prefer to think of you as mysterious, quiet and sensual."

He laughs loudly before leaning over her and pressing his lips against her neck. She laughs too, finding his actions infections.

"Eventually," he says with sudden seriousness, "You will have to make up your mind."

She sighs, letting the happiness drain from her begrudgingly, "I know."

"I don't mind it being like this, but your friend, he will not wait around for much longer."

She wraps her arms over his shoulders and stares up into his eyes, "How can I decide when he's acting like an ass?"

He makes a noise like a grunt as he buries his face in her neck again, "Lass…he could do more for you than I, his love…his honor, he's the perfect match for you."

She presses her palms to Brynjolf's face, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help you…you should talk to him before you do this with me."

"I'm not hunting him down to save his pride."

"And If I refuse?"

She sticks out her lip and sits up, "Fine…I'll go look for him."

'

'

'

It was easier to find him than she expected. Aela was nowhere to be seen but Vilkas was camped out not too far from her cave. She sits beside him and whispers softly, "I don't understand…your sudden anger."

He sighs, "Do you love him?"

"Love? I don't know about that. Vilkas…I'm sorry I hurt you but-"

"I love you…Lucile I love you, more than you love the moon, than battle and blood and honor. I'd throw my life away for you, I'd jump from Dragonsreach just to kiss you. He doesn't understand you and he never will. He won't satisfy you…not like I can."

She swallows his words like a half-and-half spoon of salt and sugar. Were they true? She felt as though Brynjolf gave her more than just pleasure, more than just some vague sexual thrill, but Vilkas was the perfect counterpart. She would be able to trust him and yet…both men have so much to offer. She thinks hard on the way they've both reacted to her over the years.

It was then that she finally received absolute clarity. Now that she knows she feels foolish for ever doubting herself. It had been obvious and yet she blocked it because she thought herself unready for a commitment, for love. While _he_ made her feel special, while her heart beat for his presence, while she craved him. Now she knows she is ready, she knows what to do.

'

'

'

 **AHHHH I decided not to tell you guys yet! The next update will though for sure…I mean it's pretty obvious isn't it?**

 **Comment the one you think it is! Please it'll make me so happy to have your assumptions!**


	12. Chapter 10

Lucile sighs, "I'm sorry…I just don't love you."

He looks at her as if she's stabbed him, "Why…why do you…how could you possibly love him more?"

"I never said that…I just said…I just…he treats me differently." She gets to her feet, "You've always treated me kindly, but when I first met him I hated him and he hated me."

"Then why?! This makes no sense!" Vilkas shouts. He grabs her arm and whirls her around, "He'll never love you, men like that don't care about women, they use them!"

She shakes her head, "Vilkas please!"

"Then again maybe that's what you do, use people. All this time I thought there was a chance between us, but there wasn't, was there? All this time you knew you would never love me, not in the way I needed you too! I hope you're satisfied, you've successfully become a harlot!"

"Vilkas…no…that's not-"

"Enough! I'm going back…you can go have fun with him…I'm done with you!"

"VILKAS!" her plea falls on deaf ears as he leaves her there next to his camp. She collapses to her knees sobbing after the only person she really considered her friend. Guilty and alone she curls up there, staring at the dwindling fire. "I guess I really did use him…how could I have been so selfish?"

Part of her considers lying to herself and running after him, telling him she's sorry and that she does love him and wasn't ready to admit it, but she knows better. He might fool himself for a little while but it'll be obvious she isn't happy. Sniffing she sits up and wipes her eyes, "Oh Vilkas," her voice cracks as she snuffs out the fire, "you'll never know how sorry I am."

Getting to her feet she stands there uneasily, staring at the tree line where he disappeared. She tries her best to calm herself in those few minutes, watching the leaves sway. Wrapping her arms around herself she leaves the campsite and walks back to the cave they'd moved to. It'd been too dangerous to stay in the actual guild. Inside most of the thieves are asleep, all except Brynjolf. She can see his silhouette reflected on the curtain by the candlelight. She stands there for a moment or two, staring at his shadow. With a deep breath she pulls open the curtain and steps inside.

'

'

'

She breathes on her hands to warm them as Farkas settles into the snow beside her. A woman is coming out from a ruin. This is where Brynjolf's protégé said his savior was camping. "I see her but…she doesn't look like much."

The woman turns slowly then, with a whoosh she takes off running through the snow.

"Oh by the Gods!...Let's go!"

The woman is fast and she knows her surroundings better than the other two, but the other two had a sense of smell that rivaled the best blood hounds. They follow her scent until they run into a dead end, "Where'd she go?" Farkas asks, whipping his head around.

"Farkas." Lucile says calmly.

"What?"

"Look up."

He does as he's told and then smiles, "Hello, could you come down so we can talk."

Lucile sighs, rubbing her face in agitation, "Listen, we're only here to talk…we're trying to find Mercer-"

The Dark Elf sighs and stares at them with harsh eyes, "Don't bother, he'll be dead soon."

Lucile grins in a twisted way, "By my hand maybe, just tell me where he is-"

The woman launches herself off the branch and fires an arrow at Lucile who dodges quickly enough for it to barely slice past her shoulder, "Wait!"

Farkas sighs and takes off after her again. The two change at the same time, letting their inner beast shift outwards and engulf them. Lucile relishes it for all but a moment, the moment she remembers why she's there, galloping through the woods. The corner the dark elf and she screams. Lucile claps a hand over a furry ear and growls at the woman, "Listen-" she growls through the mangled vocal cords. She changes back and sighs, ruffling her hair, "Now…are you done running?"

The woman nods, her eyes wide.

"Mercer is ours, we intend to rid the world of him. I don't care what your vendetta is, but he's crossed a line with me, and you don't want to get between me and my prey."

The woman spits on the ground and sneers, "Fine…fine, what is it you need to know?"

Lucile takes a slip of paper from her armor and smiles wolfishly, "Well…there's this. It's a location, once you've found out just where Mercer is, you'll bring that information to me."

The woman looks down at it and laughs, "You expect me to-"

Lucile cuts her off by slamming her fist into the rock wall, "You don't scare me. This intimidation thing you've got going, it can't even match up to mine. I could eat you without much thought, literally, I've done it before. We feed for strength."

The woman looks from Lucile to Farkas, "Fine…fine, I'll do what I can."

Lucile pats her cheek and turns away, "Come Farkas, back south, where it's warm."

Farkas nods and follows her down the snowy path.

'

'

'

Lucile sits on the stone slabs leading up to Jorrvaskr. She doesn't want to go inside, not after it became apparent that two out of three of her friends want nothing to do with her. Whiterun is as it usually is, everyone milling around, doing their daily errands without second thought to what might be happening outside the walls. Lucile, meanwhile, was overburdened with it all. She can feel the weight on her shoulders as if someone's dropped a boulder on top of her and expects her to stand tall. She rubs her throbbing temples and sighs. Even though her decision still stands, she felt too bad to spend much more time with Brynjolf than a few stolen hours while his guild slept around them. She did what was needed and returned to her home to wait out the days. She looks down where her booted feet crushed down on a small thistle flower. She lifts up and plucks the distraught flower from between the flagstones. "So strong, with your mighty thorns," she says forlornly, "and yet, the lightest pressure from a being ten times your size and those thorns break off, and your defenses mean nothing."

She sets the flower down on the grass and leans forward, putting her elbows on her knees, "I was once like you, strong with many thorns waiting to cut at anyone who tried to touch…and now I just feel so tired. Strange, isn't it, a few tiny events and you're hopping a battle sweeps you away to the ever after."

"Wishing for death now are we?"

Lucile, still sore from the semi betrayal keeps her back to the woman who spoke to her.

"It's childish to ignore someone," Aela says, still not coming down the steps.

"And it's disloyal, to leave your companion because you're smarting."

"Your loyalty is the one that should be questioned."

"I know where my loyalty lies, if any of those thieves were to shed any companion blood, I would kill them before they got to speak, but you….you and Vilkas-" Lucile turns to look up at Aela, "Have you lost the meaning to sanctity of life? Have you forgotten that every life has a meaning, no matter how criminal their acts seem to you?"

Aela folds her arms, "Vilkas told me you love that thief."

"I never said that," Lucile says walking slowly up the steps, "I never once mentioned love."

"Then you prefer him," Aela sneers.

"I didn't say that either." Lucile feels now, the oncoming attack. Whatever Aela is building up to, it will be ugly but she refuses to act on guard.

"Then why? Why make Vilkas feel as if he is worth less than a thief?"

"I am sorry he feels like that, but I never said-"

"Don't act as if your words do not carry secret meaning!" Aela shouts.

Lucile straightens to her full height and looks down at Aela, "Exactly what is it you'd like to say? I say what I mean Aela, Vilkas wanted me to commit to him, I will not do something because it is convenient for someone else. My heart stands completely idle, but-" she holds up a hand to silence Aela who looks as if she's about to shout again, "Brynjolf brings me more pleasure. I can't deny I have more sexual attraction towards him, though romantics are far from my mind right now. I will not stand here and defend myself to you! No two people think alike, Aela. I've said it once and I'll say it again, if you're so scorned by my disinterest in a romantic relationship with Vilkas, perhaps you'd like to pursue one yourself. If not then please, for the Gods sake, stay out of my personal life." Lucile gives her a long hard stare before moving to go up the hill to the sky forge but Aela stops her with a hand on her chest, "No Harbinger, I'm challenging you, for your position."

Lucile smiles bitterly, "That is not how it's done."

"If you have any honor in your body, you will allow it to be so."

Lucile looks at her again and swallows, "If that is what you think of me, that I have no honor, then I will battle you. If I win, this subject will be dropped for good, if you win I will leave Jorrvaskr and never return."

Aela opens her mouth with a look of shock but Lucile holds up a hand, "These are my conditions, accept them or withdraw your challenge."

Aela steels herself and nods, "Fine, if those are your conditions, then I accept. If you win, I will never again doubt your-"

"Do not lie, you will never not doubt me now, it's been seeded in your head and that will be how you will conceive me forever more. I will not fight to win back your trust or your loyalty for I no longer need either, but I will fight to shut your mouth. I cannot overlook the disgust I see in your eyes, I will not lie to protect friendships, life is too short for falsities, now rally your favorites to cheer for you. I will only do this once."

Aela looks almost as if she's been struck, but never the less, she nods and walks inside Jorrvaskr. Lucile sighs and looks upwards. "Gods give me strength to win, and control to not hurt that idiot more than she deserves."

Everyone in Jorrvaskr showed up and now line the small stone practice area. Those new recruits that had been shaken by Aelas aloofness now stand beside Lucile, along with the twins who look calm and composed. One of them leans closer and whispers, "You can do this Harbinger, just strike at her fast and give her no time to use those arrows."

"Silly children," she says with a half-hearted smile, "There are no bows and arrows in a challenge."

The girls grin, "Then you have the upper advantage."

"No, do not mistake Aela's strength or talent with a blade because she uses a bow and arrow, to be a Companion you must master several fighting styles and every weapon imaginable."

"We haven't done that yet and we're companions."

Lucile smiles, this time with every ounce of her being, "That's because you girls have potential, as all new blood does. Over time you will learn them." She looks to where Aela and Vilkas are talking in a corner with Farkas looking uncomfortably between the two, "And if I fail," Lucile goes on, "and I lose this challenge…you will have to find another teacher…I would go to Farkas, his heart is not as easily swayed one way or the other."

"Why would we have to find another teacher?"

Lucile can't answer because Aela has just stepped into the circle and Lucile has to follow suit. Their swords clash and the dance begins. Aela is fast, just as fast as Lucile but not as powerful. Lucile dodges blow after blow and manages to land the flat of her blade on Aela's hip. The older woman hisses and steps back before lunging once more. This time she meets flesh, her blade slices easily through Lucile's armor and cutting her skin. She gasps and stumbles as Aela lunges again. Lucile sees everything slow and sees exactly what broke her heart. Aela was staring at the place she meant to hit, and her blade was pointed straight at it. Lucile could dodge, easily, but suddenly the desire to do so left her. Something rough slams into her, shoving her back as surprised cries echo around the courtyard. Lucile stares at Aela in shock, "You…you were aiming to kill me."

Aela swallows and Eorlund stares from one woman to the other. "This is not the Companions I know and love. There is no honor in fighting to kill your shield sister!"

Lucile looks at the sword in her hand and shoves it into the ground, "You've changed…that's fine, I yield, congrats on your win Aela, I'll be gone by morning."

"No wait Harbinger I didn't mean-"

"Stop!..." Lucile looks to Aela then to every face in the circle around them, "You fought to rid that title of me… you won… and now I hold up my end of the bargain…I will leave."

"Lucile, I didn't intend to kill, I just-"

"You've made your point Aela…you want me gone…and by the looks of it, so do most of the people around us. I won't make excuses, beg for anything, I've done nothing wrong. I refuse to slaughter people because they steal, stealing is jail time maximum, we only kill those who kill…that's the Companions I inherited as the Harbinger." She takes a deep breath and looks around again, "Therefore, as I see no one fit to take that role, I leave you now as the last Harbinger. It is our Tradition to pass on the title, that is how it is given. The Companions can apparently live on without this figure as it is not a leadership role but one for guidance. Aela, Vilkas, neither of you can give sound advice to save your life, you're so easily corrupted by your own jealousy that you would rather attack the problem then live with it for a short time. Farkas, the only reason I'm not giving the role to you is that you are still learning. If I survive without you as my shield brother, I will return to Jorrvaskr for one day to give you that role."

Farkas steps up to her and grabs her shoulders, "Don't do this Harbinger…Lucile, I'm asking as a friend. This fight between the three of you, it'll go away."

"Farkas…I will never be able to forget the look on her face…I will not stay where I am not wanted." She swallows hard and looks to the twins who look devastated, "Take care of my girls, eh, Farkas? I want them to be the strongest women in Skyrim…you know…" she has to struggle to keep her voice straight, "besides me that is."

Lucile smiles falsely and, clutching her wounded side she goes inside to collect her things. How can things change so fast? One moment she was joking with them, they were laughing at her antics, the way she played around with the thieves, then the next it's their greatest insult. She swallows her hurt as she packs her things away in a bag. How strange that there's so little for her to take even though this has always been her primary residence in Whiterun. Her own house seemed like a simple napping destination, a place she went for tiny stolen moments away from the others…where it's quiet and there aren't any sounds of bar fights and nord drunkenness. "And now I'll miss every bit of it."

She slings the bag over her shoulder and walks out into the hall, up the stairs, and out the double doors where nobody is waiting.

'

'

'

 _ **Unfortunately this might be all you guys get for this week, merry Christmas, uh…and those other holidays I don't want to botch up how to spell and eventually insult someone.**_

 _ **The reason I'm not doing a three chapter update like usual is because …. Life is kicking my ass right now. I quit my job (don't feel bad it was terrible and I hated it), and my aunt and grandmother are crashing at my place. I don't know if I told you guys but my aunt was in the hospital since October, only getting out last week. She was on the verge of death and since she's the closest family member I have, I really got scared there for a while. Plus I might be losing the bestest friend I've ever had, she's decided to date my high school bully and blame this whole upsetting situation on my other friend, it's a long story but it's not my other friends fault in the slightest. There's just a lot on my plate, but I will get another chapter to you soon. I promise! I won't make any promises on the date but I'll see if I can get it to you by Friday at the earliest…or maybe earlier…I don't know, sorry guys I know things are starting to get good but I don't want to bum anyone out with my depressed writing…talk to you guys in the next chapter.**_


	13. Chapter 11

Lucile abandons her bag inside her house and trudges out of the city, leaving her horse behind and vanishing into the woods.

'

'

'

Vilkas is woken by a loud crash upstairs. He rubs his eyes before pulling on his trousers and heading up to find the source of the noise. There he finds Aela, struggling against Farkas as the twins block her path from someone. At first, his heart lifts as he thinks maybe Lucile has returned after realizing her mistake, then he realizes…it's the thief she left them for. He's glaring just as intensely as the Companions looking at him. "I'll ask one more time nicely, where's the Lass. The last anyone saw her she was coming here."

One of the twins squeezes him, "They ran her off, she left…"

"A while ago…" the other one finishes.

"We didn't run her off, she left," Vilkas snarls, "And maybe you should keep a closer eye on your girlfriend, thief, before you lose her all together."

"Is that a threat my friend? Because it sounded like a threat!"

"Stop this! Lucile is missing brother, and yet you still squabble with this man out of petty jealousy? We should be looking for her!"

Aela shoves Farkas away, "She left, we're no longer bound to…"

"We're honor bound to find anyone lost! We're the Companions, not some stupid faction made for profit!"

Aela looks down at Farkas' angry words. He glares from her to Vilkas who's still standing by the stairs, his arms crossed. "This is stupid! When has Lucile ever let you two down? She's always come to your rescue, done what was needed of her! She never once abandoned the code! So what she's attracted to this man! Either she grows out of it or into it and either way you should've been there for her, as a friend!"

"Ok fine, say we do go looking for her, how do you suppose we find her? There's been snow and rain and several days between today and when she left. There's no trace…"

"She wouldn't give up," Farkas snarls, cutting Vilkas off. "She'd look for anyone until she finds them."

Vilkas sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Farkas…it's impossible, for all we know she's just gone off somewhere without telling anyone."

"She wouldn't!" Brynjolf says angrily, "Say what you want about the Lass but the truth is she never leaves anything undone. The lass has several missions on her plate and none of them would be unfinished before she decided to leave!"

"Don't pretend you know her better!" Vilkas feels his body begin to warm, his wolf stirring inside him, ready to be released.

"I've known the Lass longer than any of you! When she was a mercenary she made the first show of hunting me down, warning me! You think I'm some new fascination of hers? I've had spats and battles with her for years, never a month without a visit! I don't think any of you really know her at all!"

Vilkas feels his stomach roll as Aela steps away, just as shocked as him, "What…why…"

"Because the stress, you idiot! You think a girl like her could be in this business for as long as she has, saving your arses again and again, and not accumulate stress? She comes by, picks a fight, we spar, and she leaves better off than when she came! I was her punching bag!" he straightens, closes his eyes while he runs a hand through his hair and sighs, "I was her punching bag and yet I needed every second of her attention. I enjoyed being around her even as we fought, as she poked and prodded at me trying to instigate something. I was so used to…well to being the intimidator that I wasn't used to someone not being wary of me. You act like I don't deserve her attention, but I've had it longer than you even knew she existed. I've known her scorn, disgust, distaste, her hatred and fear, and I've also known her smile, the passion behind her touch! I know what keeps her up at night and what makes her fall apart! I know what to do when she needs a shoulder to cry on and yes, I may not always be there to do it, but when I am I am fully! I told her to choose you, the Gods know I'm no good for a woman like that, but she didn't! If you can't respect the fact that she's doing what she wants, reacting to how she feels, then you're no good for her either!"

Vilkas felt as if the world was chipping away with every word this man said. His Lucile his precious, darling, Lucile, had definitely had feelings for this man long before she even realized them…and he for her. Vilkas rubs his face, "You're both idiots… If either one of you had realized what exactly love is beforehand we might not be in this situation."

Brynjolf looks half assed towards the window, "Love…we're not in love, if that's what you're saying. Besides you're not actually trying to say that if she said she loved me you wouldn't have been a complete arse?"

Vilkas scowls at him before turning around, "Aela, Farkas, girls…get dressed, we'll help this man find Lucile."

"Well we were gonna anyways, with or without your help." One of the twins says bitterly.

Vilkas shoots her a look before vanishing down the wooden steps.

'

'

'

Lucile coughs and struggles to sit up. Next to her is a small pedestal with water in a basin. She sniffs it and finds it to be strange smelling. She puts the water down and walks around the interior of the cave. Finding no exit she sits on a boulder and groans, "Why…why Gods are you punishing me?"

Before long she's tugging at her collar, her throat feeling more and more dry. She can sense the magic in the room and tries so very hard to resist it. But the thirst becomes maddening and she stumbles back towards the basin, gulping down its contents. The water is bitter, probably poison…but she can handle a bit of poison right…? She stumbles, the room spinning around her, and falls to her knees. She grabs the grass in an effort to stabilize herself but it's no use as it tears away the second she starts to lean. Her mind is a mess now, swarming with fuzzy monsters, clawing at her eyes and flying around on gigantic bat wings. She sucks in an unstable breath and falls over. Numbness overtakes her then, she can see and smell everything, the ladybug crawling its way over one of the wildflowers, the smell of upturned earth and wet stone, the sound…sound of….sound of hooves…and…howls.

'

'

'

 _ **Bonus chapter~! I hashed this out while more drama unfolded between my friends and I. I feel better though, I was able to voice just a tiny bit of what I thought of that no good….girl…that has wiggled her way once again into my friend's life. It's always good to speak your mind in certain situations or you'll explode with unrecognized anger. Of course nobody is really forgiven, not yet. I made the mistake of asking why and now they aren't talking to me, I said it nicely too….you guys are such great listeners ily guys.**_


	14. Chapter 12

Brynjolf walks silently besides Farkas, his sword held out in front of him. He glances around every other minute to ensure there are no vantage points an enemy could use to sneak up on them. Farkas doesn't seem to care either way. He's holding that heavy blade and walking forward without even the slightest bend to his knees. Brynjolf can't understand how the Lass could keep company with these men. She's a great sneak, how she got to be that way he doesn't know, but he knows she could give him a run for his money. They stop inside a wide cavern with no discernable exit other than the one they had just arrived through. Brynjolf scratches his chin and sheathes his sword, "You're sure she's here?"

"Yes...I thought…"

Brynjolf smiles, "This is where my expertise come in handy then. All great thieves know, in a cavern this size, there is always the possibility, for a secret door."

Farkas watches as Brynjolf goes around the walls, pausing ever other step and trailing his fingers over the length of the stone ridges. He leans back and lets the other man work. He could see why Lucile might be attracted to this man. He's daring, with the sort of voice women don't forget, and with hands as nimble as those, it's most likely not something Lucile could pass up on even if she tried. Vilkas and Aela arrive then, with the twins in tow. They stand beside him while Brynjolf continues along his path.

"He's funny in the head," Aela says with a snort.

"He's not so bad, once you start talking to him," Farkas replies, not looking at anything in particular.

Vilkas folds his arms and huffs, "Doubt it."

"He's like her, you know," Farkas says, turning to look at his brother, "Against killing unless completely necessary."

"It takes more than one bonding point to make a marriage."

"They're not talking about marriage, just companionship."

Vilkas makes a noise that ends the conversation. Just as the group falls silent there's a loud clunk and the wall shivers and slides away. Brynjolf looks over his shoulder, "Are you coming then?"

"He sounds like a roguish pirate," one of the twins breathes, "that voice is meant for the gods…"

Scowling Vilkas pushes past them and follows Brynjolf into the tunnel.

Vilkas and the other two inner circle members stop abruptly while the twins and Brynjolf continue ahead a bit. When the twins realized their numbers had decreased they stop and turn. Brynjolf does too when he hears only his footsteps echoing down the stone halls.

Aela shifts uncomfortably, "We can't go any further…poor Lucile…I can't imagine what she's going through."

"Why not?" Brynjolf says with a tense jaw.

The three figures before him look down, "Silver mine up ahead."

"Silver…" Brynjolf mutters, "Why are you scared of silver?"

Farkas steps forward, "We can manage, can't we?" he shoots the question over his shoulder at the other two. "The silver hand are behind this, we can't leave these three to deal with it alone."

"You just assume they're behind this."

"Vilkas, you can't hide from this, the silver hand are back, Lucile has been saying so all along. It's the Companions job to-"

"Enough! Don't start preaching to me about our duty." Vilkas starts walking forward and Aela goes too, a hand over her mouth as if she thinks it's going to stop the magic of silver from penetrating her skin.

As the group moves forward the air gets heavier and heavier until suddenly, it's damp and cool. It's as if they've walked through a veil, into a whole different world. Brynjolf stops suddenly and looks down. He lifts his torch and looks to see the path in front of him drops completely into a dark cave. He glances over his shoulder before going up to the edge and jumping down the steep slope. He can hear her, she's breathing raggedly and he follows the sound until he comes across her. Her skin is pale, even in the warm light of the torch. Her clothing is soaked and her armor is scuffed. He kneels beside her, shoving the torch into ground he gently picks her up. "She's been poisoned, we need to get her out of-" he stops as the sound of footsteps comes from in front of him.

Vilkas grabs the back of his armor and drags him upwards, "You do that, take the twins and get her to the temple in Whiterun. The three of us will take care of them."

"Are you sure you can? You don't look so good yourselves, perhaps that beastly side of you can't take the unfiltered air?"

Vilkas shoots him a look, "You knew?"

"She smells like wet dog when she gets wet, made the mistake of tossing her in the river in one of our…spats."

"Hmph, just get her out of here!"

Brynjolf hoists her over his shoulder and turns, heading back to the broken path. The twins lean down over the edge but he shakes his head, "You won't be able to reach her, just step back, I'll climb up."

"You think you can climb this?" One of them says in awe.

"Of course, that's what I do, get into hard to reach places." He grabs a rock and starts pulling himself up slowly as the sounds of fighting echoes behind him. He closes his eyes, trying to crush the sickening feeling of guilt. Surely they'll get wounded, maybe killed, but that's their problem…right? He reaches the top and the twins grab Lucile's armor and pulls her from his shoulders so he can pull himself up. "Either of you have a bow and arrow?"

"I've got one." Tiny hands hold out a bow, it's cheap and badly worn, but it'll work. He puts on an enchanted ring, he always kept it close as it helps him see in the dark. "Go on and take her back to Whiterun, she trained you, so I think you'll manage fine."

The twins nod and lift her between them, taking off down the hall. He returns his gaze on the basin below him. He puts an arrow to the bow and points it at one of the unrecognizable people inside the scuffle. One after the other he lets the arrows fly, picking off three of the baddies before he's out of arrows. He puts the bow over his shoulder and follows the twins down the hall. People had a tendency to overlook him, to think he's all brawn. Usually when someone finds out he's just as good with a bow as a blade, they're surprised. To use a bow you have to calculate on the spot, aim and find the sweet spot. Someone who's blood goes to arms and legs…surely they could never master such a weapon. He manages to catch up to the twins who smile at him, "Your conscience better now?"

"Ah well you know, can't let Lucile think I'd leave her friends to die."

"Oh yes, that would be bad," One of the twins says slyly.

He rolls his eyes, "Let's just get her to the temple."

'

'

'

When Lucile wakes she's surprised to find that she's on a stone bed…a very uncomfortable stone bed that's gnawing into her hip. She sits up, listening closely for a sign of where she is. The answer comes in the form of soft tinkling and the sound of water running. She relaxes, "The temple…I'm in the temple."

"Yes you are, you're very lucky your friends found you in time."

She looks over to see a yellow hood covering a lowered head. The priestess looks up and smiles, "Though I admit the poison was hard to combat."

"It probably wasn't like anything you've ever seen before."

"You're right, it wasn't, which makes me ask, do you know what it was?"

Lucile smiles and puts her leg over the side of the slab, "No idea, but I'm glad you were able to fix it."

The priestess' smile falls a little as she closes her book, "You're not ready to go yet."

"Ah, but I am. I need to get out of Whiterun for a few days."

"You're not leaving the town at all. You're very weak, miss, no state for a stroll through the woods!"

"I'm a Companion, perfectly capable of 'strolling' on my own."

The priestess opens her mouth to protest but Lucile's already leaving. She finds the daylight outside to be blinding, her head seizing up in a dense pain as the brightness falls on her. She hisses and covers her eyes. She wants to go back in now, but she's disoriented, she doesn't know what's left and what's right.

"Ma'am! You need to go back inside!" She feels two sets of hands turn her around and go into the temple with her, "Vampire…Lucile, they turned you into a vampire…"

'

'

'

After the twins took her back inside, they sat with her and explained what happened. She was taken and given the dark kiss, poisoned with silver to make the transition easier, she'd have to live in the darkness, without company.

She denied it all at first, refused to listen, they had to be lying, but they weren't…were they? The priestess gets her to good health but then insists she leaves. "I take care of all," she says, "but I won't have a healthy vampire inside this sanctuary of life."

So Lucile left then, under cover of night she wandered back to her house. She'd hide there for a few more nights but she didn't think she'd stay long. She knows a werewolf curse could cure her easily, but she can't ask that of the other three. Farkas is her only friend in that group now, and he wants so badly to be human again.

She rolls over, pulling the blanket over her head as the sun rises. She sniffs back the sob that threatened to break through her barriers. "This isn't a life worth living…I can't do this for another day…oh Gods, I'm sorry…"

'

'

'

 **Sorry it's taken me so long, I ended up losing that friend anyway…but I'm cool…I'm good. In any case, I'll try and get another one going, leave some comments to show support, luv you guys.**


	15. Chapter 13

"So, here we are. A monster and a thief," she says softly, keeping her back to him, the blanket pulled over her head.

"Lass please turn around."

"A life…when I came to Skyrim, that's all I wanted. My parents found no sense of pride in me, so I left and became a hero in so many ways. They're still not proud of me, you know. I don't think my father even knows what I've been up to."

"Lass, listen to me please. Turn around so I can see you."

She sighs, dropping her head a little then shifts around, "What is it? What can you possibly say to me now?"

He smiles, "The Companions," he says softly, "don't know what they're losing. You're the same person just with a new curse."

She sits up a little and frowns, "Being a wolf wasn't a curse, it was freedom…power."

He holds up his hands with a lopsided smile, "All you have to do is adapt. I can help you with that."

She snorts and pulls the blanket close around her, still keeping it hooded over her head, and walks towards him, "And how would you do that?"

He smiles, completely unintimidated, "By letting you stay in our cave at night, in exchange for one thing."

"Oh? And what would that be?" she asks skeptically, "Because I'm no criminal."

He chuckles, holding his hands up again, "Nothing like that."

She frowns, folding her arms around her with a suspicious look.

He rubs her shoulders gently, "We've been spending so much time trying to regain our foot holds that our diet consists of stale bread and old ale."

"So I cook?"

"Yeah, anything's better than what we've been eating."

'

'

It didn't take long for the majority of Brynjolf's brood to get over her presence and even begin to count on it. She grows used to the constant darkness, the taste of deer blood above all else, the feeling of irritation if she enters the sunlight. Brynjolf became more and more sociable with her, he showed her a few tricks for his trade, kept her company at night. On one of these nights she leans against him, staring out into the woods. They're outside the cave, sitting on a large boulder that hangs over the entrance. She feels exhausted, probably because she won't feed, because she won't adjust her schedule and still maintains her morning to night ritual. He puts his hand over hers, "Maybe they will help you."

Brynjolf has voiced his worry for her several times. She's grown thin, her skin turning pale even for a vampire, she gets very little solid sleep, and she's become almost listless. "I can't ask them to do that. I won't. Maybe it's my pride or-" she fades off and leans against him.

"The silver hand thinks they've got one up on your friends, right? That's what they did this for. They want you to lose your power, to grow weak. It's exactly what you've done, Lass. You're giving them what they want."

"I don't care…I'm too tired, too weak, to fight with the Companions over their blood."

Brynjolf grits his teeth, his decision solidifying inside him. He smiles then, as if nothing has crossed his mind. He gets to his feet and holds a hand out to her, "Come on, you've got a few more hours before everyone's asleep, maybe you can get some rest too."

"I can try."

He picks her up once she's stands, holding her frail body close to him. Karliah still hasn't come back, she still hasn't brought them any information on their problem, but then again it really hasn't been so long since she was brought in on it. He sets her down on the bed and sits beside her until her eyes close for the night. He pats her hand softly, his mouth setting into a grim line, "Lucile…sometimes others have to stand up for you. It's ok to admit that you're scared, that you're ashamed."

He goes to Delvin's bed, "You're awake, aren't you?"

"Yes…sadly, what can I do for you?"

"Watch after the lass for me, I'm going away for a few days."

"Where to?"

"Don't ask questions, Delvin, just do as I've asked."

Delvin huffs, his arms folding as he sits back in bed, "Fine, I'll watch the girl, but don't take long."

"Stop being so superstitious, she's not going to hurt you."

He packs his bag as Delvin groans and turns over. Brynjolf doesn't glance around as he sets out, as he usually does, but instead focuses forward, his task will be difficult and he needs to choose every step, word and otherwise, very carefully.

'

'

'

The twins are leaving Whiterun as he's arriving. They stop in surprise, "Ah…AH MR!"

He hadn't noticed them until they called out to him, but once he does he walks the short distance to the stables and stops in front of them.

"How is she? How's our master?"

He tries to smile, but it comes out as more of a grimace. With a sigh he says, "I'm actually here because of that. Your inner circle will be able to help her, but, I have to convince them to."

"But they don't really like you," one of the twins says with a frown.

"Exactly."

"I'm sure they still care about her, and if not, if they don't help you, we will….whatever it takes."

"You don't know what you're saying. What needs to be done, if it comes down to needing to doing it by force… if you two were to get involved, you'd end up in jail, or worse."

"Not really, we'd end up being criminals, sure, but we know one criminal that we like, perhaps he'd be able to help us?" one of the twins says with a smile. He looks at them, feeling what he's sure the lass feels all he time, a parental like affection. Here's two girls that have known Lucile for such a short time, and yet they're willing to do whatever it takes to make her better.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll have a place to go, if such things were to transpire."

"Then we'll go in with you."

"Ah, you little lassies are giving me the strength to go on."

They giggle softly and trot after him as he walks towards the gates.

He won't go into Jorrvaskr, the place felt foreboding to him, filled with his enemies. Instead the twins go in for him and round up the last three members of the inner circle. He suddenly felt nervous, scared, apprehensive, these people threw her out in her time of need, discarded her like she meant nothing to them all along. Farkas might help, but the influence of the others is still pressed heavily onto him, so he might not. The door opens and the twins come out with the other three behind them. He turns, that feeling in his stomach twisting hard. Everything relies on this conversation, on how he worded his request. Vilkas glares at him, Aela looks curious, and Farkas…Farkas probably never has much of an expression on his face.

"What's this about?" Aela asks, crossing her arms from where she stands between the two brothers.

"Lucile's dying."

They swallow almost in unison. "What do you mean?" Farkas asks, his eyes searching Brynjolf's face.

"I'm sure you know she's been forced to undertake…a new curse."

"Of course. Hurry up and come out with it," Vilkas spits.

"She doesn't want it. She won't eat, she goes out in the sunlight. She's…half the woman she once was."

"And you're here why?"

Brynjolf sighs and looks at each of them, hoping it shows that he's putting faith in them, "You can help her."

"You expect us to help her? She's now the enemy!"

"How? What makes her the enemy?"

"She's a vampiric thief!" Vilkas snarls.

"She's not a thief," Brynjolf says, trying to keep his voice level, "She wasn't doing well on her own, thinking thoughts very unlike her, so I took her with me so she'd have constant company. She didn't choose to become a vampire, remember? She was kidnapped and forced into it. This isn't the life she chose, it's one she's undertaken to stay alive! But she's given up on that now and she's letting herself fade away! Please, help her."

Vilkas snarls and turns away, "We won't help. You two, let's go."

"Wait," Aela turns a little, looking at Vilkas, "I know your heart is broken, I know you feel betrayed, but she's still our sister. Through all of this…our messages got muddled. We fought with her because we care about her, not because we hate her."

"Speak for yourself, Aela. She played me for a fool, and now I'm deciding my own path."

"She didn't mean to, but if you want to continue to act like a child, then fine, but I will be helping her, Farkas, to which way will you go?"

"With you Aela, Lucile has been and will always be, a good friend. I refuse to leave her hanging."

"Fine, then foolishly walk into a thieves den with a starving vampire! See if I care!" Vilkas turns and slams the door of Jorrvaskr shut.

Brynjolf looks at the four Companions left and says in a soft voice, "Then we should hurry."

'

'

'

 _ **Sorry it's taken me so long to post. Truthfully I've been trying to do a lot at once, work on my actual original stories, starting a youtube channel with my friends, and dealing with the loss of another friend, they're not dead, they're just an ass. I'm also green lighting another fanfiction, meaning I'm finally doing it while it's been in my documents forever. It's avengers, set in an au where Loki isn't evil. I've had it sitting in there for a while, probably since the first Avengers movie. Anyway, that doesn't mean this fanfiction is going to lose time. I'm one or two chapters away from the end and once it's done I'll start posting the Avengers one. For those of you that aren't interested in Avengers READ THIS NEXT PART!: If you have a skyrim ship you want me to give love to, let me know. I'm planning on doing one shots for skyrim so if you want something done leave a comment.**_

 _ **Thanks guys and I'll start working on the next chapter soon.**_


	16. AN 2

**A/N: I haven't forgotten about you guys! I promise! Things are getting hectic around here and I have to prepare for heading down to Mississippi for the summer. I've got the next chapter half way completed it's just gonna take me a bit. I try to update once a month and this is the second month without an update and I'm sooooooo sorry DX but like I said things are hectic. I'm also still trying to write that Avengers fanfiction. In any case I just wanted to let you guys know that it's not dead.**


	17. Not Quite the End

**So here's the last full chapter of the story. There's going to be an epilogue, don't worry! (I know I didn't have them end the silver hand and finish the thieves Guild quest but I'm about to go over to my dads for the summer and so I need to end this but I'll give you guys a fluffy epilogue don't worry.)**

'

'

They arrive just as Lucile settles in on her perch above the cave entrance. She notices them before they even breach the shadows, her eyes shining with an unnatural light. "You went behind my back."

Brynjolf stops beneath her, craning his neck upwards, "Come down from there so we can talk!"

She sighs, her eyes hooded with dark shadows beneath, "I don't feel like it, why don't you come up? I'm too tired to try and climb down when I just got up."

Brynjolf looks at the others, "Let's go then."

They climb up carefully, watching their paths with critical eyes.

Brynjolf crouches down beside her, "They're here to help Lucile."

"I don't need help, I told you I didn't want to bother them."

"You didn't, I did."

She turns to him with a twisted mouth, obviously annoyed with him. He stands and holds out a hand to her, "At least you're coming out at night now, instead of day."

"My skin started smoking yesterday…I don't think I can do the sun anymore." She touches her arm tenderly. He notices the armor buckles a little there as if there's something stuffed under it, like a bandage.

Farkas steps forward and grabs her hand, "Take my blood sister, it's not right, you being like this. The pain you're in, nobody's pride is worth it."

Aela shifts from one foot to the other but says nothing. Brynjolf frowns a little and puts his hand on the small of Lucile's back, "Come on Lass…don't keep doing this to yourself…you loved being a wolf, you hate this."

Lucile looks up at him, "If they're willing…I suppose I won't resist…"

Aela steps forward, "We'll have to get you healthy first. You'll need to feed."

Lucile turns away stubbornness returning to her face, "I won't."

"It doesn't all have to be from one person Lass."

"You don't even have to drink it from their necks," Aela says folding her arms across her chest.

Lucile looks up before sighing and sitting on the ground, "And who exactly am I supposed to ask? Excuse me kind stranger, might I bleed you into this cup for sustenance."

"We can ask for donations."

Lucile looks up, "Vilkas?"

"Lucile."

Aela and Farkas smile at him as if they expected nothing else but for him to show up. Brynjolf shifts, "If you're going to do that, you should start soon."

Vilkas regards him coldly, "We will. Aela, Farkas, let's go to the nearest town. We'll use a cover story, that we're trying to lure a vampire from its lair."

As the Companions head off for their target Brynjolf leans over and pulls her up into his arms, "Come on, I'll help you bathe."

"I don't need help…"

"Don't lie, it's ok to be in need of help."

She laughs dryly, "I used to be a proud warrior, a hero even, now I'm reduced to this."

He pulls her along with gentle hands, "You still are a hero, nobody can change history."

She leans against him, "All those times we fought and all this time I needed you the most."

He tilts his head back, "Fighting is what we do, Lass. You're the hero and I'm the villain."

"You're not a villain, you're like a chaotic neutral."

He walks her up to the river and helps her out of the armor she stumbles into every morning. He wades into the river with her and helps wash away the dirt and grime. He's not sure when his touch turned from caregiver to lover. He slides his hands around her stomach and pulls her against him, "I love you Lucile."

She smiles, tilting her head back with closed eyes, "I know, only someone in love with me could put up with all of this."

He chuckles and kisses her neck.

"I love you too Bryn…Not just because you take care of me, but because you challenge me, because you don't think of me as some untouchable hero…"

He slides his hands lower, "How long do you think your friends will take?"

'

'

'

Vilkas scowls as the last few drops of blood from the last donator drip into the container. "Finally! It's been hours of this madness!"

"It hasn't been that bad brother!" Farkas says as he hands the donator a health potion to close the wound before it festers.

"Really? Let's recap," he snarls as he closes the lid over the urn they used, "First we had to make sure nobody was sick for some reason, then we had to ask those who weren't if they'd donate for our cause and after many a door was slammed in our face, we gather up just enough to fill a small container! All of this," he walks out of the town with the others, his face contorted with disgust and anger, "to save someone who stopped caring about us long ago!"

Farkas rolls his eyes, "And all your precious anger over a woman who tried to let you down easy. You sure have a way of twisting things around to suit your desire for a passion. She's in love with someone else, nothing's going to change that brother. You might as well move on."

Vilkas snorts, "I am not still hung up on that! This is because I despise vampires!"

"Oh? Then why come help her?"

Now Vilkas shrugs, "One less vampire."

Farkas huffs and takes up a quicker pace.

When they arrive back at the cave Brynjolf is standing outside, leaning against the wall beside the entrance. He watches them walk up to him, so full of confidence…or maybe arrogance. Vilkas holds out the urn, "This is as much blood as we could get."

Brynjolf takes it a little disturbed by the weight, "I'm sure she'll thank you for this, I can't imagine she'll drink all of this." He frowns, "Do you?"

Vilkas doesn't respond so Brynjolf looks up, "We're ready lass."

She climbs down from her perch, to the shock of the Companions who had no idea she was even there. She had a hood pulled down, protecting herself from the sun for the first time. Brynjolf hands her the urn and she sits on the ground, crossing her legs. She pulls off the lid and shakes her head, "I hate this…it's barbaric."

"Just drink Lass. Before you know it, you'll be back to your old self yelling at us and threatening Sapphire with a drowning."

Lucile snorts, "I'd forgotten about that." She timidly lifts the urn to her lips.

Vilkas turns away, his face pinched as if he's trying to hide how grossed out he is.

She tips it back and starts gulping it down. When she drops the empty urn she has blood dripping from her lips, down her chin and neck, soaking into the fabric of her cloak and trialing into her cleavage. She shivers, "That shouldn't have tasted so good…how long until I'm good enough to go back to being…"

"Give it a few hours," Aela says, rubbing her hand against her cheek, "We'll come back tonight, until then get some rest."

Lucile nods, holding out a hand to Brynjolf who helps her to her feet. Lucile looks down at herself, "Disgusting….Thank you, for helping me." She looks purposefully at Vilkas, "Even though you had no reason to."

He sighs, "You're still our leader even if we fight sometimes."

She smiles, "You three should get your rest too, you've been up for a while."

They nod in agreement and leave the area close to the cave, setting up camp a bit of a ways away. Lucile turns to Brynjolf with a smile, "Then shall we go in?"

He takes her arm gently, "Of course."

Inside people are just starting to get up, life without jobs is hard and for most of them, boring. Rune was cooking like usual, his head bent low so he can see what he's cooking. Rune would go out and steal food from Riften, bringing it back to the cave, but that only holds up for a week at best. She sits on the bed she's been sharing with Brynjolf. It's strange to think that not so long ago she'd only thought of Brynjolf as an exciting sexual dalliance. Now she could fully admit out loud to him that she loves him. She could spend hours of silence in his presence without growing uncomfortable. Yes now she knows for certain that she loves him, that there's nobody who could push her buttons and flip her switches like him in both positive and negative ways. She sighs as she wipes away the blood and sheds the stained cloak. He lays down and she lays next to him, resting her head on his chest. "There are still so many things to do… but somehow I feel like we're nearing the end."

"Yes, with our dear Mercer still in the wind and your Silver Hand lurking in the shadows, but at least we have this."

She smiles softly, "What is this, exactly?"

"A single moment in time to ourselves."

She laughs, "And a couple of your closest friends."

He scoffs in mock insult, "That's what the curtain is for."

She snorts and turns her face inwards, her forehead settling into the crook of his neck, "I'll take all those moments I can get."

He runs a hand through her hair, "The next few months will be very busy, you know. Our own fights…will you be going back to the Companions?"

"Most likely. I can already feel that Farkas will not leave without me promising to return, but…but I fear for what it will feel like separating from you."

"Oh yuck!" comes a voice from beyond the curtain.

Lucile snorts and laughs, tapping her hand against Brynjolfs chest.

"Vex, please!" Brynjolf says, "It's rude to listen in on others conversations!"

"You do that for a living!" Vex says, her voice tainted with unfairness. Still though, she retreats further into the cave, leaving the two alone…ish.

"I'm not excited to part with you either, but…well I can just send a thief into your midst any time I want to see you."

"Ahh so romantic, you should have been a poet."

His hand slides down her back, "I'm not much for rhymes, but…if you want I can have Delvin write love letters and I'll pin it to…"

"Please don't include me in your pillow talk."

Lucile presses her lips together to keep from laughing again, "Maybe next time I see you…we'll have some bloody privacy."

'

'

'

As night comes down over them she finds herself feeling stronger than she had felt since she got turned. Farkas cuts his arm, above where the skin grows translucent, to keep from serious injury. She smiles at him and leans over the wound, licking his flesh before sucking in a mouthful of blood. She feels it instantly, a surge of power and nausea that washes through her. Her skin feels tingly then there's the feeling of sharp spikes of fur grows from her.

Brynjolf watches her shift, turning into something beastly. He'd always wondered what it would be like to watch her turn. At first it was hard to endure, the way her bones shift, her skin turning gray and stretching over her new figure. But once she's done…once she stands in front of him in full form, he can't help but see the beauty in it, animalistic grace, beastly design, and the sound of her howl ripping through the air. He shivers as she takes off through the woods stepping closer to Farkas and the others once she's out of sight, "So that's what a werewolf looks like."

Vilkas looks at him, "Did it disturb you?"

Brynjolf shakes his head, "The lass couldn't disturb me. She's perfect…no matter what form she's in."

For the first time Vilkas smiles at him, "I was wrong to judge you so harshly. I let my pride get in the way. You'll treat her well?"

"I will…and I must ask you the same question. I don't doubt that she'll go back to her post now that you've all made up." Brynjolf sighs and looks upwards, "I can't look after her…if she's so far away."

Vilkas follows his gaze, "Yes, I'll make sure she's taken care of when she's in our company."

"And I'll do the same…"

''''''''''''''''''''

 **!I was determined to make this over two thousand words, which is why I wrote the last bit. I had intended to stop it after she drank the blood and cuddled with him but you guys got a bonus. I'll start working on the epilogue. If you like avengers and have seen civil war, go read my newest stories, they're both complete (they were relatively short and written in the spur of the moment as I had suddenly got inspired) !**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N:: I'm so sorry this has taken so long, I had it written out but it wouldn't let me upload on the site so after a while i just copy and pasted it...if you guys know why it won't let me upload let me know, cuz i've tried everything and they're not emailing me back**

 **'**

 **'**

She sits down on the upper deck of their home, her children playing in the field below. Her agreement with Brynjolf had been that she would raise them here, away from any onlookers and he would visit in between jobs. His visits had gotten less frequent as of late, but when he's home he's everyone's favorite. Their children would fall over themselves to run to him and she would relish the moments when he slept in the bed next to her. Even when Talia, the youngest of their three pads her way into the room and onto their bed Brynjolf had arms only for his wife.

The twins would stop by every once in a while and give her reports on how the Companions are doing. She'd retired shortly after Talia was born, handing the reigns to Farkas who has been running the Companions ever since, and been doing a good job. Vilkas and Aela got married, which Lucile had been expecting all along. Vilkas wants Aela to drop the curse so they can have children without the chance of them being cursed as well, so the relationship has been a little frigid.

Brynjolf took over as leader of the Thieves guild, killing Mercer and bringing Karliah back into the fold. Lucile got a little jealous when the mysterious woman moved into the compound and was able to see more of Brynjolf than she was able too, but he made it all too obvious that he's taken.

Even as Lucile ponders her past Brynjolf comes walking up the road. The children drop their wood swords and Talia stands from where she sits poking holes in the dirt, and they go running to him. She sits up a little and smiles. Not so long ago Aela had asked her, "Are your children part of our legacy? Is Vilkas' fear valid?"

She had told Aela, a little sadly, that she couldn't say. While none of her children have ever shifted, they did have a taste for raw meat.

As the day turns orange and then a deep velvety blue the kids wear each other out and Brynjolf carries them into their rooms and tucks them into their beds. She waits for him by the fire and as well as she can hear, she doesn't hear him come up behind her. He rests his hands on her shoulders, "Let's go to bed love."

She chuckles softly, closing her eyes against the heat of the fire, "A voice like that, are you planning on working on our fourth child?"

He leans over and kisses her neck gently, "Not quite, though the action is very much on my mind."

She stands slowly and walks with him to their room, "We'll have to keep quiet,"

"Well…our volume depends on you, doesn't it love?"

She laughs as he picks her up and rests her on the bed.

There's bumps ahead, and bumps in the past, but overall…overall Lucile wouldn't change anything.

'

'

 **And there it is, that's the very last chapter of Challenged. It's not my last Skyrim fanfic but it is for a while since I have some avengers in the works. I'll probably write some oneshots for you guys so follow me if you're interested in Skyrim or Marvel. I loved writing this for you guys and I hope you all enjoyed reading it too!**

 **(A/N): again i was having problems uploading the automatic documents and my email got no response, so if you guys know what's going on let me know. I have them all in the same format, it won't let me upload some of my old ones either.**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
